


Our Little Fireman

by Boys_in_Love86



Category: Chicago Fire, Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Hurt Matthew Casey, More tags to be added, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 23,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boys_in_Love86/pseuds/Boys_in_Love86
Summary: No one knows where Matt is. Not even Matt... help.
Relationships: Matthew Casey/Original Female Character(s), Matthew Casey/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 40
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

A groan rumbled in Matt’s throat. His head heavy and drowning in confusion. His eyes opened less than a centimetre before slamming closed against the harsh light. He whined in discomfort as he tried to move. He couldn’t. His whole body felt like led. Sighing through his nose he listens to his surroundings since he can’t look at them.  
He hears the rhythmic tones of a heart rate monitor and instantly relaxes knowing that he’s in a hospital. That probably explains the weight of his limbs and whatever is in his mouth.  
He tries his eyes again and this time with a lot of squinting and wincing he manages to open them against the sunlight that was coming in through the window. Taking a look around the room Matt sees that he is in a private one. Just as he looks for a call button a woman in scrubs wanders in. A large smile breaks out across her face as she meets eyes with Matt.  
“You’re awake! How wonderful, we were a little worried but I guess it was for nothing. How are you feeling?” She asks, a happy and light tone never leaving her voice. Matt barely moves his shoulders up before frowning. The woman seems to understand.  
“Everything feeling heavy?” Matt nods “the doctor said that might happen. You’ll be drowsy for a little while.” She smiles with a look that he’s seen people use with small children and begins moving around the room. He watches her as she pulls out what he thinks is a small towel and a basket that holds a few bottles. She puts them down on a table that is out of his view before slowly removing the blanket covering his legs. He wants to ask what she’s doing but the foreign object in his mouth is preventing him. With much effort he slowly moves his hand towards his mouth, reaching for the rubber intrusion. He grabs the end and pulls it out. Practically panting once it has been removed. Looking at it Matt realises that it is similar to a pacifier. No. Not similar he sees as he turns it over in his hand. The thick rubber teat is stuck to a plastic base that has a small handle and a picture of a flower. He draws his brows together and looks at the woman who had stopped what she was doing to watch him. The smile she wears is mildly unsettling, she stops watching him and continues with what she was doing. She lifts his gown to reveal a thick, white, diaper. Shock covers Matt’s face, wondering what the hell had happened.  
He remembers the call a house fire. Nothing too big but everyone at station 51 was called out. The memories of arriving and starting a sweep are there but it gets fuzzy when he left a victim with Otis and continued into the house, alone. He just entered the next room and then nothing else. Did his head get hit? Was there some chemical thing going on in that room? Whatever happened it must have been bad since he was in hospital wearing a used diaper.  
The woman, nurse his brain supplies, continues with her task. She tuts at him once she’s opened the padded monstrosity that lies between the lieutenant legs.  
“Such a messy boy.” She condescends. Too confused to say anything Matt just watches. Pacifier still in his hand. She pulls a table over to her and starts to clean him. Humming as she goes along, wiping everywhere. By this point Matt’s face is flushed with embarrassment. She casts her gaze up and grins before kissing the calf that rests in her hand. A short and breathy ‘what’ leaves his mouth.  
With a new found energy he wriggles in an attempt to get her off him. She grips his leg a little harder and shushes him. The new diaper is put in place and his legs are put back on the bed before washing her hands. His blanket is pulled back over his body and she is right next to him. Uncomfortably close. She smiled down at him, taking the pacifier from his hand and placing it at his lips. He shies away.  
“No.” He says with a strained voice. The nurse caresses down the side of his face that he was pressing into the pillow, guiding it back to face her. They lock eyes. She brushes a few stray strands from his forehead.  
“Oh, my sweet boy, you must be so confused and scared. It’s okay.” She assures whilst still running fingers through his hair. “Your daddy said we should wait a little before telling you what’s going on but...” she cast her gaze to the door of the room and back. “But knowing that your safe with us, our little boy, is more important.” The look she gives him is one of love. It makes Matts skin crawl. ‘Our little boy’ that’s what she said. The chill that gives him settles into his bones. She is still holding his head in one hand. Rubbing his eyebrow and palming his cheek. There is little he can do right now so he just stays quiet, not knowing what she might do if he upsets her. He takes the pacifier into his mouth when she offers it, causing a larger smile than before. Placing her other hand on his other cheek she leans down and kisses the end of his nose. His face scrunches for obvious reasons. She just coos at him. A sudden noise jars them both. The door swings open and a very tall man walks in. He is dressed like a doctor but Matt is aware that this is probably Daddy...  
“Hello there Mathew, I’m docto-“  
“He knows” the woman cuts in. The man frowns at her. Then shakes his head with a fond smile.  
“He took it well I think he’s happy to be our baby.” She coos as she pokes his belly. A frown appears. She pokes again. She looks at the man and he just laughs.  
“What did you expect? A soft belly? We’ve been watching him for weeks. The kind of things he did, they don’t really come hand in hand with a soft belly.” The man says to the woman. Watching me for weeks?  
“It will get there though. A soft and full belly for our beautiful baby boy” he says looking at Matt’s face and patting his stomach.  
Matt is several shades paler now than he was a few minutes ago. ‘Baby boy’? These people wanted him as their baby? NO that was NOT happening. Screw not upsetting them he declares mentally. Using his tongue he begins to push out the pacifier. He doesn’t get far.  
“Well since he knows I guess we can take him to his actual room” the man says as he removes the blanket from Matt completely and grabs under Matt under his arms. Shock washes over his face as he, a full grown man (not a big one but still!) is lifted from the bed he was on and into the arms of this stranger. The man placed Matt on his hip and proceeded to walk out of the room, acting as if Matt weighed nothing. They moved into a hallway that was not in a hospital, and into a new room. This room looked like one for a child. The light blue walls had teddy bears on it. The woodwork was all white and the ceiling had stars stuck to it. Not a moment later Matt was laid down on a soft surface. He could do nothing but lie there and wait. The two nutcases stood side by side and looked at him. They removed the gown Matt was wearing leaving him in only a diaper. His head was pushed into something soft. A head hole. Then his arms were put in to the garment before his bottom was lifted to allow the material to slip under him. Buttons were fastened, many of them. Matt realised with horror that he had just been placed into a onesie. He was lifted again then placed on an even softer surface. Bars came into view as he was lowered onto it. A crib! He was in a Fucking Crib! Who are these people? Why are they doing this? Where the fuck was he? These and many other questions flooded his mind.  
His captors stood either side of the crib and looked down at their sweet baby. The woman started tearing up. She buried her face into her partner and her cradled and kissed her head. They both seemed very happy and extremely pleased with themselves. They abduct someone and they are happy. What kind of hell has Matt been dragged into?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Okay so people are actually reading this and liking it!? What? XD this is my first fanfic ever and I’m glad it didn’t just fall on its face. Anyway... comments are very welcome. Also this fic has not been checked for mistakes so I could have royally fucked up so if you want to correct me you can. Enjoy!

Where was he? The team had become frantic and worried. They couldn’t find him anywhere. Otis said Matt had gone into the next room ahead. But he wasn’t there only his helmet and radio were there. The fire had been put out once they found that Matt was no longer in the building. The team searched everywhere in the house. Nothing. Not until Severide proceeded out the back and found all of Matts gear. Mask, turnout gear and phone. This was bad. They knew that. PD was called instantly. The intelligence unit swarmed the place with uniforms and the crime lab was called. As was Arson Investigation. This couldn’t have been an accident, a fireman was stripped of everything he had on him and taken. Though everyone was worried for their Lieutenant you could see the extra worry coming from Kelly and Gabbie. They tried to help in anyway they could but were sent away, back to the fire house. Boden gave a speech, how he knew they were all worried but they had a job to do and CPD were working very hard to track down their missing lieutenant. Everybody continued on with the shift, speculating and gossiping about what could have happened. The rest of the shift was rather uneventful, which was unfortunate for one Kelly Severide as that left him to do nothing but stress about Matt. They had been sleeping together for a short while now and Kelly was catching feelings. He told himself to cut it off but didn’t get the chance since Matt was now missing, and now the feelings had just doubled in intensity. Kelly sighed a lot that shift. Running his hands through his hair and over his face. He felt useless,  
Gabbie was not much better. She loves him. She knows she has Mills and she loves him so much too but he’s not missing. There was nothing she could do but wonder where he was. Ambo got called out a few more times that shift which helped take her mind off of Matt but it was still weighing on her.   
At the end of shift, 5 hours after Matt had disappeared, Antonio arrived at 51. Boden, Kelly and Gabbie gathered Boden’s office. Antonio did not look happy.   
“There’s nothing. The street where he was taken, there are no cameras not even police pods. There is only a few streets like that in the entirety of Chicago. They knew what they were doing. This was planned.” He took a breath, sighing before continuing. “I talked to arson...” he looked at the people in the room. Casting his eyes downward. “They’re saying that the fire you went to was planned. It was made in a way that was supposed to look bad but was still kinda safe.” His phone chimed, looking at it, several emotions passed over his face before his professional mask dropped back into place. “There was a needle in the room Otis said Casey had gone into. We assumed it was from some junky but few people can get their hands on medical grade anaesthesia.” Hope spread in Gabbie’s chest at her brothers words. You can track things like that. She’s not sure how it all works but it seems like a descent lead. With that Antonio left after promising to keep everyone up to date. Gabbie walked him out, leaving Boden and Severide in the office.   
“You can find them right? The chemicals in that needle can be tracked?” She asked several questions rapidly, causing her brother to turn to her and place his hands on her shoulders.   
“We’re doing everything we can and I will keep you updated. Go home. Rest.” Gabbie took a breath and nodded. They walked to Antonio’s car, Pete was waiting for them, well for Gabbie. He smiled at her, then pulled her into a hug. She went lax in his arms. He waved at Antonio as he drove off and started to walk Gabbie to her car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time line of this fic is nonexistent. Though I don’t think it matters since it is so far away from canon. Comments are loved and wanted. Thank you and Enjoy!

This was perfect. He was perfect. She was so glad she could save him from the cruelty of the world. This precious boy. Once she saw him she knew that she needed him. Needed to hold him and keep him safe. They watched him for weeks before deciding to rescue him. In those weeks she and her husband found the perfect way to get their baby. A fire. As awful as it was. Having to watch as their boy went head first into burning buildings. But it was okay because soon he would be safe at home. So they set the fire. A small one. Contained but still dangerous. Then they waited. Many things could have gone wrong, Matt might not have came into them first but they had gotten many people into the house so that there was a better chance of it being him and him being alone. They had their oxygen tanks and sat, waiting. The door was kicked open and in he strode. Looking much older then he ought to be. Calling out for anyone. A few steps into the room and her husband Martin stood and stuck him with that needle. The small cry of pain hit Amy right in the heart, but it would be okay, because now he was safe. They took off his radio and Martin carried him out of the backdoor to their van. People will say it was chance but Amy says it was fate. They stripped him of his protective gear and wrapped him in a warm blanket. Making sure to check him for any injuries and removing personal items before closing the doors and leaving. Amy cradled her babies head in her lap and carded her fingers through his short hair. Humming a lullaby as her husband drove out of the city.   
They stopped after a little while. Checking Matts vitals and making sure he would stay asleep. They did not need a cranky baby during their journey. They also took the time to remove his other clothes, placing a robe on him for warmth and fastening a diaper around his bottom. It took them 4 hours to get home but they made it. They placed Matt in his temporary room. The room that they would keep him in until they felt it was okay to tell him that he was home. A fake hospital room with a few things to make it look real, curtesy of her father in law. It was a shame that they had to wait before they could put him in his actual room, but it was necessary so that her baby wouldn’t worry. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. Not like he did when he was awake. Her poor boy seemed to carry the world on his shoulders and you could see it was weighing him down. He worked so hard, too hard for such a young boy. She sighed as she ran her fingers through his hair. Her husband stood in the doorway, watching. He came and sat on the other side of Matts legs.  
“I can hear you overthinking from the doorway.” He smiled. She scoffed. But smiled back.  
“I’m just worried” she rolled eyes eyes at his sarcastic ‘really’. She just hummed. Leaning her head onto Martin’s shoulder. She was holding Matts hand in hers. Stroking it softly. She was going to protect this boy with all of her being. He would be safe here with them. No one was going to take or hurt him, not ever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CottonCandyWhump has made this chapter readable. You should check out their stuff it’s great. Also I plan on updating less frequently to cause less stress. I hope anyone who reads this is okay with that. Thank you and Enjoy!

Matt looks up at them, still trying to understand what the hell is going on. He must be pulling a face because he gets cooed at again. His female captor runs her thumb between his drawn brows, effectively smoothing his frown. 

“We should probably feed him,” she says to the man next to her. 

He nods. She leaves the room and Matt just stares at this strange man. This man who’s smiling at him like he’s the answer to all his questions. Matt has to look away, the look far too intense. 

The next thing he knows, he is being lifted into the air again. This time though, he’s being carried bridal style before being placed in the man's lap. They’re sitting on a rocking chair, slowly swaying back and forth. There was a new look on the man’s face, like he was looking at someone he loved. Matt frowns, confused. He doesn’t even know this man's name! Yet he’s on the receiving end of that strange look. 

The man raises Matt’s upper body and places his lips on Matt’s head, kissing him gently before holding him closer to his body, arms tight around him. He loosens his grip enough to free one of his hands, using it to run through Matt’s hair. 

Casey can’t help but relax a little. Kelly would do that all the time. They would be having a lazy day in bed or on the couch, Matt would have his head on Kelly’s chest and Kelly would lightly scratch at his scalp. 

Kelly. Kelly. Kelly. Kelly! I need to get back to Kelly, he cried. The words didn’t come out but the sob did. Then another and another, until he was crying fully. He was filled with a mix of fear, confusion and anger, his lack of control over his situation getting to him. 

The man holding him rocks him more, trying to soothe him. The pacifier falls from Matt’s mouth as his cries got louder and more heartbreaking, the crying becoming a panic attack. Matt struggles to breathe as the man keeps trying to calm him, worsening it in the process.

“STOP!” Matt cries. “I can't do- I just can't! Please just let me go!” He begs as he writhes in the man's hold.

The man just holds him tighter before standing and placing Matts legs around his waist, proceeding to bounce him a little and rub his back, trying everything to stop his baby’s pain. 

“It’s okay, you’re okay. Oh my sweet boy. Please just breathe.” 

Matt did. He took in a big lungful of air, and pushed. With what little strength he has, he shoves at the man's chest. Shocked, the man loses his grip and Matt hits the floor with a thud. 

He’s winded but that doesn’t matter, he just has to get away from this mad man. He turns over, trying to escape but the man just scoops him up again, placing Matt in his lap and sitting on the floor. Worry plasters his face as he scours Matt for any injuries, relaxing when he finds that the boy was only winded. The woman comes into the room quickly, fear on her face. 

“It’s okay, he’s okay.” The man reassured her. 

“Probably just wants food quicker,” he chuckles.

“Fuck you,” Matt says coldly. The man looks down, horrified. 

“Young boys do NOT use words like that!” The man says harshly. Matt wants to concede but holds his ground, staring at the man with anger. 

“Fuck you!” He repeats, louder this time. 

The man's frown deepens. He looks up at the woman who is still, a sad and disappointed look on her face. She solemnly leaves the room. 

Returning moments later. She kneels by them and produces a strap of some kind. Seeing it, Matt’s ready to be turned over. For the strap to come down hard on his ass and bruise it. Nothing his father didn’t do to him, he thinks as he submits with tightly closed eyes, waiting for the beating. It doesn’t happen and he can’t decide if that's good or bad. He opens his eyes again to see the woman on the edge of tears. She cards her fingers through his hair. 

“He thought we were going to hurt him.” She sniffs. She shakes her head. 

“We will never hit you sweetheart, even if you’re bad.” She assures him. She looks at the man who also looks sad but firm. Whatever they had planned was still happening. Suddenly a pacifier is forced into his mouth and he tries to spit it out. He hears a clicking noise and feels the tight straps around his face. The pacifier doesn’t budge, no matter how much he tries to push it from his mouth. He looks up, both confusion and fear evident on his face.

“This is just for a little while. It’s a punishment for saying those nasty words.” His male captor explains. Matt reaches to pull at the intrusive object but is stopped. The man looks into his eyes then shakes his head. Matt sighs and stops moving. It’s still hard to do that anyway. He resigns himself to knowing that he is going to be here for a while. At least until he can move better. 

Everyone stands, well Matt is lifted, and they head out the door. Matt rests his head on the man's shoulder, exhausted. He is ‘rewarded’ with a kiss on his head. They enter a large kitchen area and Casey’s stomach drops when he sees the oversized high chair. 

“Darn, we’re going to have to blend the food” the man sighs “I got so mad that I forgot that Mama made lunch.” The woman, Mama, Matts brain supplied unhelpfully, began to place different items from the island and placed them into the blender. Matt didn’t have the best view but it looked like mostly vegetables. He moved to get a better look. The man holding him helped him see what was going on. There was little to see as the blender was switched on. The mixture became green before another ingredient was added to make it a darker colour. 

Once everything was mixed and placed in a bottle, the three of them moved towards the living room. The space was a semi open plan, so the couches could be seen from the kitchen. The woman sat down and laid a large cloth over herself. The man placed Matt down in her lap and reached for Matt's face. 

A piece of plastic was removed from the back of his pacifier and the end of the bottle was slotted in. With a slight squeeze, the thick liquid entered Matts mouth. The taste wasn’t awful but it could have been better. He assumed that this was an extra part of his punishment for saying Fuck. He let it sit in his mouth for a second before swallowing. That caused smiles. He waited for the next bit of ‘food’ to be squirted in but there was none. That first mouthful was all it took for his body to realise just how hungry he was. He looked up at his captors with a questioning gaze. The woman cooed. The man answered his unasked question.

“If you want the food you can probably guess what we are expecting.” 

Matts eyes widened. He tried to shake his head. He was not suckling on the teat in his mouth! The man pointedly looked at him. Letting Casey know that that was his only option if he wanted food. He even made sure to tell the woman not to squeeze the bottle. She didn’t. She just held it in place and waited.  
Matt huffed in defeat. Biting down on the rubber intrusion. The biting and sucking was more relaxing than it should have been. He could feel his eyelids growing heavy. By the end of the bottle he was barely awake. He vaguely remembers being burped and taken to his room. He didn’t even realise he was still sucking the pacifier as sleep took him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CottonCandyWhump is the best and their help is amazing. So thank you to them and thank you to you. Enjoy!

Matt woke again sometime later to a soft call of his name. He hummed slightly. 

Kelly, he thinks. 

He’s severely disappointed when he opens his eyes to see the faces of his captors. The small smile he has on his face drops instantly. Part of him had hoped that this was all a bad dream and he’d wake up in the safety of Kelly’s arms. He sighs and closes his eyes, disturbed again by the soft voice of the woman. 

“Come on sleepy head,” she laughs. “You have to wake up. Can’t have your sleeping schedule being off can we?” 

Her tone was light and happy. It made Matt sick. He begrudgingly opened his eyes again but refused to look at the people hovering over him. He gasped as he was lifted again, something he would never be comfortable with. 

Feeling very vulnerable, he was laid down on what he decided was a large changing table. The buttons of his outfit are unfastened and removed from his legs. The diaper he was wearing was soiled and removed. He was mortified. More so than the last time as last time he thought it was a medical thing. 

“He still smells like smoke,” says his male captor.

“How? It’s been hours,” the woman asks. Her husband shrugged before he seemed to get an idea. That was worrying. 

The man leaves for a short time before returning with a smile. He removes the rest of Matts onesie and puts him in a pull up. This isn’t as thick as the diaper and is definitely preferred by the abductee. 

A blanket is wrapped around his shoulders and he’s lifted into the man’s arms. He’s held tightly as his back is rubbed soothingly. The woman leaves a short moment before Matt and the other man. He’s taken to a new room, this one warm and   
pleasant smelling. Matt gives the room a quick look. At the sound of running water, dread and horror set in. 

No. No no no, not the bathroom. With such a little amount of clothes on, well no clothes on, he knows what was happening. Please don’t let it be what he thinks it is. He doesn’t want these people to bathe him. No. Please no. 

His eyes start to tear up and he shakes his head, trying to wish them away. Why was he so quick to cry? It was rare that he cried, but now, the tears welled all too quickly. 

The pull up is swiftly removed and he’s placed into the warm water. It’s a temperature he would have usually found soothing, had the impending humiliation not been present. 

He thrashes slightly, trying to get away until large arms encircle him. The man hushes him. Toys were dropped into the bath and the strap from his head was removed. Wobbling his jaw, he tests it for any pain. There was none. He knows there’s no leaving this room without being cleaned first.

He keeps his gaze down and at the toys that bob in and out of view. He could hear the sounds of the bath happening and feel the soft sponge washing him. He zones out, keeping himself in his head and ignoring everything. That would have worked had a squeaky duck not squirted water in his face. In shock, he stares at the offender. 

The smile on her face is one of mischief. Matt huffs, wiping his face clean. Movement has become less of a chore but is still extremely hard. He grabs one of the other ducks, filling it with water before squeezing out a stream of water at the woman. 

The look of shock and happiness on her face caused a small smile to show on Matt’s. He looks away from her. He had never really liked eye contact in the first place but the looks he would get from these people were so intense that it made it even harder. 

She grinned at her shy boy. This is his first smile, and it’s the best smile she has ever seen. They continued to wash him, scrubbing lightly at his hair and being careful not to let soap go in his eyes. 

The woman stands, leaving to get a towel. The male captor continues to rub at Matt's back with the loofa, deciding to break the silence.

“Can you say daddy for me?” 

Matt looks at the man with shock before a glare takes its place. 

“Be careful with your words or the non removable pacifier will be put back on.” 

Matt scowls at the threat, clenching his jaw. He just shakes his head and looks intently at the toys around him, watching them rise and fall on the water. The man sighs. It was a long shot but he wanted to try. 

The woman reenters soon with a thick, fluffy towel. The plug is pulled and Matt’s wrapped in the towel and taken back to his room. Once dry he’s dressed in a bright blue onesie. This one didn’t have feet though so a pair of white socks were put on. 

They enter the kitchen a moment later, the smell of food making his mouth water. He’s placed in a high chair and strapped in at the waist. His high chair. 

No, it’s not mine, he reprimands himself. Nothing here is his. Even if the small tray in front of him had Matty carved into it. 

Wait, what? 

He runs his hand over carving, admiring the craftsmanship. 

“I told you it was a good idea” the woman’s voice draws Matt's attention away from his name. “You do like it, don’t you sweetheart?” 

Matt runs his fingers over the name again. A frown forming on his face.

“Why?” He asks.

“So you know it’s yours,” she smiles. 

Matt shakes his head. He wasn’t given things very often. Mainly because everyone knew that unless it was his birthday or a time where gifts were okay, he would refuse things. He would feel bad that they had spent money on him. That they had wasted money on him, money that he didn’t feel worthy of. He asked why again but it was so quiet that he wasn’t sure he had been heard. He was. 

“Because we want you to be safe and happy. Because we want to give you everything we can,” the woman says. 

Coming closer and cupping his chin, she makes him look her in the eyes. The honesty her eyes contain is unreal.

“We just want to take care of you. Give you the love and protection you deserve.” 

Matt breaks the eye contact as tears start to well in his eyes. A kiss is placed on his forehead and the few stray tears on his cheeks are wiped away by soft thumbs. 

The ding of a timer brought the room back into focus. The woman embraces him while the man gets up from his seat to remove a tray from the oven. Though it’s dampened by the slightly blocked nose Matt has, he can tell it smells amazing. 

The woman moves away as food is put on the plates. He should have known that he wouldn’t get his plate to himself. He just huffs a little, waiting to be fed. 

They may just want to take care of him, but why this way? Why not just as friends or something? They were around his age, maybe younger! They didn’t need to do this. He could feed himself and use the bathroom on his own. Although, the diapers seem to be necessary as he seems to have lost control down there. They probably gave him something so that would happen. Matt slumps in his seat and waits. As expected he was fed. 

Both the man and the woman take turns feeding him mouthfuls of the delicious food. They were nearly done when the man spoke.

“We need to set some ground rules,” he announces. He ignores the harsh whisper of ‘Martin’ but he does cast his gaze her way before continuing.

“There aren’t many but they are important.” 

Matt scowles slightly at the man. 

The rules are listed as follows.   
1 No bad words. “You know the punishment for this.”   
2\. You will call us by the titles we give. Mama and Daddy.   
3\. Do not throw things.   
4\. Use your words.  
5\. Do not hurt yourself or others.   
6\. No lying.

A poster is made and put up in his room with his rules on it. He could read it from his crib. No, the crib he slept in. 

He keeps forgetting that though he was given these things, they were not his. If he calls them his, then he would be accepting that he was staying here. Which was not the case. He plans to get out of here as soon as movement was easier. 

After they finish eating, they move to the living room and place him on the rug. A box is placed in front of him. Matty was carved into the top of it, along with some alphabet blocks.

So, a toy chest, he determines. 

He traces the letters with his finger but fights the urge to look inside. If his captors want the box to be opened, they would have to do it. Which of course they did. Inside there are wooden blocks. Not totally unexpected. He glances up at the woman. She was sat to his left on the couch. 

Damn it. Fine. He looks back at the box and pulls out a block, holding it in his hand and running his fingers over the edges and along the carvings. Tulips covered the cube, his favourite flower. The carvings are intricate, delicately done. Each of the 6 flowers has a different colour. He likes it. He tosses it up in the air and catches it again. A shiver of panic rushes through him as he remembers his rules. He looks at the couple with worried eyes. 

“The rule is for throwing things in a violent manner. Playing catch is different.” 

Matt lets out the breath he was holding at the man’s words. He turns back to the box, mentally shrugging. If this was all he could do, he might as well do it with some effort. He just has to get off of this rug and to the wooden floor. 

He turns to his right and pulls himself to his knees. Panting, he moves his foot underneath himself and pushes. He manages to stand for about two seconds before his knees buckle and he lands against a solid chest. He looks up at the man before quickly looking back at the floor. Matt waits for a second, waiting to be lifted or punished. Neither happens. He takes a tentative step forward, the man supporting him. He gets to the edge of the rug. Exhausted, he tries to just drop into a sitting position but the hold on him doesn’t relent. He locks eyes with the man. 

Use your words echoes through his mind. Of course. 

“I would like to sit here, please.” Matt says quietly. 

The man nods and slowly puts him down. Once on the ground, Matt realises he no longer has the box. That thought was short lived as said box was gently placed next to him. Matt opens it. The tulip cube was not there. He isn’t sure why he cared but he does. Turning around, he sees it. 

Only a metre away but that seems like miles. The man had sat back down and bothering people for small and insignificant things was not something Matt ever did. 

With a bit of thought and some determination, Matt gets on to his knees again. Crawling was his only option. It was a lot easier than walking but still hard on him energy wise. He grabs the cube and turns back. He’s aware that they’re watching but he doesn’t care. 

Once back at the edge of the rug, he begins to take the cubes out of the box a few at a time. He tries to tip the box to make the process quicker but it’s too heavy. He organises the blocks, one pile of blocks that has a design on them, and another of plain ones. 

The tulip cube is the only tulip cube but not the only flower one. Matt keeps it in his lap, separate from the others. He spends the next hour or so building a castle, surprised by how fun it was. He tries to shake that feeling. He’s a grown man. Playing with blocks isn’t something he’s supposed to enjoy. 

He begins taking it down as a yawn escapes him. He just continues, putting all the blocks away in lines of colour and putting all of the flower ones on top, but keeping a hold of the tulip cube. Another yawn. He’s lifted suddenly from behind. A small yelp of surprise leaves him. He’s placed on the man's hip, the man chuckling. 

“Sorry for scaring you sweetheart. I didn’t mean to.”

Matt doesn’t accept his apology. He’s carried to the bathroom and sat on the unit by the sink. He doesn’t pay much attention, too busy rubbing his eyes and not understanding why he was so tired, only brought back to the present by a cold touch on his lip. He refocuses his eyes. A toothbrush. 

He raises a brow, slowly reaching for the brush, keeping eye contact the whole time. He stops, lowering his arm. He grumbles slightly before opening his mouth. A smile breaks out across the man's face. The mintless paste was odd but he’s more bothered by how comfortable he felt with this stranger brushing his teeth. After a short time he’s told to rinse his mouth out. 

They move to his room. He’s changed into a new diaper, even though the one he had on was clean, and dressed in a thin white onesie. The kind that already has boots on. Once he’s laid down, the exhaustion hits him even harder. He tries to fight it. 

“Ssh, it’s okay. Just sleep.” 

When had she walked in? Whatever. Sleep takes him shortly after.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CottonCandyWhump is still the best. Thank you for reading and Enjoy!

They had just put their baby down for his first nap. Amy’s in love with the fact that the bottle feeding had sent Matt into such a calm state. He’s so cute, even though he still seems stressed. 

The new therapeutic drug they had put in his system isn’t working as quickly as they want but it’s there, the way he had cried earlier, the cursing... it showed that the drug was affecting him, causing his heightened emotion. It won’t be long before he starts to ask for comfort and all of the great things the drug does. 

Amy and her husband leave their boy and sit together on the sofa, both thinking about what had happened. Both unknowingly thinking about the same thing, the way Matt had just readied himself for a beating. 

“I don’t like how he just expected us to hurt him. I know we don’t have his trust yet but..”

“I know, I know. He shouldn’t just believe that pain is a definite thing,” He sighs, holding his wife closer.

How many people have hurt him? 

It must have been a few for him to think that they would. 

An hour and a half later, they decide to go wake their boy from his nap. 

He looks so peaceful. Do we have to? Amy looked at her husband, the question evident in her eyes. 

He pulled her into his side, kissing her head. He calls Matt first, quietly. They take turns calling his name before his eyes flutter open, a small, content smile on his face. 

When the smile drops, the couple falters for a moment, they must have woken him from a nice dream. She pushes it to the back of her mind, smiling brightly again. Matt’s eyes close again, prompting a chuckle. 

“Come on sleepy head,” she laughs. “You have to wake up. Can’t have your sleeping schedule being off, can we?” 

Her tone is light and happy. He reopens his eyes, refusing to look at them. Martin sighs a little, scooping their baby up and out of the crib. He’s placed on his changing table clothes and diaper removed, his face becoming red. Martin’s well aware of the embarrassment Matt would be feeling. He knows it will take some time before their boy slips into his little space. He just kept cleaning. He leant forward, going to kiss his baby’s stomach, he stopped. Smoke? No, it couldn’t be.

“He still smells like smoke.” Martin says to his wife, a frown in place.

“How?” She asks. “It’s been hours.” 

Martin shrugs. Then an idea struck. He quickly exits the room, leaving Amy to occupy Matt. A bath. Perfect. He begins filling the bath with hot water before adding in some coconut and jasmine bubble bath. 

After a moment, he returns to Matt’s room, a smile on his face. He approaches Matt and removes the diaper, quickly replacing it with a pull up, just in case, and wrapping him in a thick blanket to keep him warm as he’s carried to the bathroom. 

Amy leaves as soon as the pull up is on, heading straight for the bathroom. There’s plenty of water when she arrived. Stopping it, she checks the temperature, deciding that a little bit of cold is needed. Her boys enter. 

All is well for a few seconds before the whimpering starts and Matt struggles, shaking his head. Martin quickly removes the pull up and places Matt in the bath. He begins to thrash and tries to clamber out of the bath. 

Amy watches as her husband wraps his arms around their boy tightly, shushing him quietly. The strap is removed as toys are dropped into the water. The energy he had a moment ago vanishes. Now he just looks defeated. The couple shares a look. 

Martin sighs through his nose, shaking his head slightly and grabbing a sponge. After most of Matt's body was washed, Amy decides her baby is too sad. She takes one of the small ducks from the tub and with a squeeze under the water, it was filled. Bringing it back above the water, she squeezes it again. A stream of water hits Matt in the face. That isn’t her intention but he reacts and that’s what she wanted. She misses him filling a duck of his own as she was too busy looking proud of herself. 

When the water hits her she’s shocked but glee fills her. She laughs lightly. He looks away, smiling. 

Oh how she wanted to grab him and kiss his little smiling face. 

She stops herself, knowing that they aren't there yet, as much as she wishes they were. They clean his hair carefully. After rinsing, Amy stands to get a towel, leaving Matt and Martin alone. He continues to rub at Matt's back with the loofa before he decides to break the silence.

“Can you say daddy for me?” Matt looks at the man with shock before a glare takes its place. 

“Be careful with your words or the non removable pacifier will be put back on.” 

Matt scowls at the threat, clenching his jaw. Martin hates having to threaten his boy but he knows it’s needed. Amy comes back and Matt is soon removed from the bath and taken back to his room. Once he’s dried and dressed with the white socks, one of Amy’s favourite buys, they head to the kitchen. 

Dinner’s almost ready so they place Matt in his high chair and wait, watching him as he traces the lettering on the tray in front of him. The second time he asks why is so small and quiet, yet loud enough to shatter the hearts of everyone present.   
After some reassurance and a brief hug, the food is ready. 

It causes great happiness when Matt doesn’t fight against being fed. He seems rather content with it actually. He’s also surprisingly okay with the rules he’s given, a look of utter shock was the only big reaction they got. It was expected, as using correct caregiver titles is a big step. 

The time Matt spends in the living room is amazing. The drug is working and you could tell in the way he needed to crawl back to get the tulip block, how happy he seems to build his little castle. He’s following most of the rules. 

He hasn’t used their proper titles yet but it is bound to happen. When Matt yawns, Martin thinks Amy is going to combust. Bedtime is a little earlier than it would normally be, but with the different drugs in his system, they don’t mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you! Everyone has been so kind.

The concept of time has vanished. He knows when it’s day and when it’s night but putting a specific time on the part of the day was impossible. He didn’t even know what day it was. At this point, he wouldn’t be surprised if years had passed. 

Okay, that’s extreme but he doesn’t care. All of Matts' days had melted into one. The daily routine was similar. Wake up, eat, play, eat, nap, wake up, play, eat, play, bedtime. 

Today though, something’s different. He’s woken as per usual and his diaper is changed. But the clothes he’s put in are different. Mama seemed excited. 

NO, the crazy woman. Ugh. 

She seems to be buzzing with excitement, worrying Matt. He’s not sure what’s going on but he’s nervous and slightly excited. Not for the clothes, though, pastel blue blue shorts with suspenders and a short sleeve white tee underneath. The tee has a picture of the Cookie Monster on it. 

Next, he’s carried to the bathroom and his face was shaved. Something he hadn’t noticed until after the third or fourth time he woke up was that his entire body had been shaved. He guessed it was a part of the whole baby thing. Babies don’t have body hair. 

He’s nicked on the jaw with the razor. A small hiss is emitted from him but his male captor apologises and worries so much Matt feels himself start to become more emotional. Once the bleeding stops, everything seems okay again. He’s lifted to the floor and supported from behind. Moving is still tiring but he’s glad that he’s allowed to have his strength back. 

They walk out of the bathroom and away from the kitchen, which is odd. After getting dressed they would always go eat. He wants to eat, they let him use a spoon yesterday. He made a huge mess due to not using his limbs as often but he was happy. He whines, trying to turn around but he’s stopped by the man. 

“We’re not having breakfast yet, Sweetheart,” the man soothes. 

Oh, okay. Wait…

“Why?” 

Matt had gotten used to speaking to these people. Only a few words and short sentences, but that’s all he needs. The man smiles down at him. He tells Matt that it’s a surprise. 

Oh no. The surprises from these people were never ones that Matt liked. 

They sit him on a chair and put some socks on his feet. The woman leaves the room but comes back quickly with the tulip block. Matt reaches for it, a smile on his face. It had become a sort of comfort object for him. 

He falters. He shouldn’t have reached out like that, it’s childish. With saddened eyes, the woman passes him the cube, ruffling his hair after. He smiles at her. 

Though he doesn’t want to be here and dislikes the way they’re treating him, he still finds himself caring. His gaze whips to his feet. Shoes? They’ve never put shoes on him before. They’re tan timberlands, similar to what he would wear when he was working construction. Once they’re on, he’s lifted onto the man's hip. They head towards the door…

No, Matt shakes his head although he knows he doesn’t really have a choice. It’s rare that they listen to his pleas of no. He buries his face into the man's shoulder, holding the cube so tight he should worry about splinters. They step out of the front door. As much as Matt wants to look around to see if he knows where he is, he can’t, he’s too embarrassed. What if somebody recognises him?

“No, please don’t,” he begs. “No outside.” 

He wraps his arms around the man's shoulders. His back is rubbed and he’s told that it’s okay. But it isn’t! 

What if someone sees him like this? You could tell he’s wearing a diaper. He’s being carried like a child for fuck’s sake. A sob leaves him, he shakes his head and wipes his eyes on the shoulder beneath his face. He feels himself being carried down stairs and the sound of a metal gate squeaking open. He’s fully crying at this point, the first time he’s done that since Hallie. He drops the cube in favour of gripping at the man's jacket tighter. The man frowns. It hurt that this was the reason Matt clings to him so hard for the first time. The man sits down on one of the chairs in the garden, still trying to calm Matt. 

“We’re just in the front garden sweetheart. We won’t go any further, okay?” the man soothes, rubbing comforting circles into his baby’s back. That seems to calm him a little, his sobs lessening although hiccups still shake his body. 

“Oh, the poor thing. It’s so hard when they’re scared to go outside.” 

The new voice causes Matt to stiffen. He tries to bury his face further into the man. He’s startled by a poke to his side. He’s turning, ready to tell this random woman to fuck off, consequences be damned. The words quickly died in his throat as stood before him was another man. Kind of. 

He’s dressed in long, dark overalls, a striped tee under them. You can see the padding of a diaper around his bottom and he has a teddy bear clutched into his side. The shock stops Matts crying, leaving only sniffles in its wake. The boy shyly holds out his hand, the tulip cube in his palm. Matt reaches, hesitates, then reaches and takes it from the other boy. The smile he receives was large and full of teeth. 

“Hi! I’m Danny!” He declares excitedly. “What’s your name?” 

Matt just stares at him.

“His name is Matt. He’s a little shy because he hasn’t met another little yet.” 

Danny brightens at the woman’s words and giggles. Matt looks away from the boy. He wants to say man but everything about him screams child. He leans back to look at his male captor. Matt clears his throat. 

“Where are we? Chicago?” The man shakes his head, wiping at Matts wet cheeks with his thumb. 

“Is that why you didn’t want to go outside?” Matt looks away. “Nobody knows you here, they just see another little. A new part of the community.” The man reassures him. Matt's mind is reeling, he can’t wonder for long as the man stands up again. 

Matt decides that since he doesn’t know anyone here that he should be okay now. Before stepping out of the garden, he does ask. Matt locks eyes with him. 

“Please,” a quiet voice came from his right. “Mommy says we’re going to the park and a bunch of places. An I’ll keep you safe, an, an we can have so much fun.” Danny looks up at Matt with such hopeful blue eyes, and with that gap in his front teeth he finds he can’t say no. 

With a quiet okay from Matt, a loud cheer from Danny and a kiss on Matt’s head, they leave the garden.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos! And thank you to CottonCandyWhump for making me feel better about posting my work. 😊 Enjoy the new chapter!

As they walk, they pass at least three other littles. Matt’s worried. 

How many of these people are like him? Taken from their lives to be made into babies. He’s not really able to think about it as Danny is trying his hardest to talk him to death. It’s like he doesn’t breathe! 

They stop suddenly and Matt’s placed on the ground. Danny quickly grabs him, hugging him tightly. Matt awkwardly pats his back. Danny takes his hand as his other is taken by the man. Matt unconsciously tucked into the man's side, wanting support both physically and emotionally. After some more walking, they arrive at a small diner. They get a four seater table and place Matt in a high chair. Matt is not happy. He pouts. He would never admit that he did but he did. 

“Why’s Matty in a special chair?” Danny asks the ‘adults’ at the table. 

“Oh, well Matt still has a bit of trouble sitting upright and feeding himself so this makes things easier.” 

Danny nods at the woman’s words while Matt scowles. He can sit up straight. He does just that to prove his point. 

A waitress comes by to take their order. The adults order coffee and tea for themselves, Matt and Danny are given the option of different types of juice. They both choose apple. Matt’s cooed at when he asks, the entire table erupted in awes. He blushes and that just makes things worse. 

Once the waitress leaves, Matt is passed a kids menu, much to his dismay. He huffs but reads it anyways, vehemently ignoring the box of crayons that’s placed next to him. He points at what he wants, a stack of waffles, and gives back his menu. Danny looked up from his partly coloured picture, confusion on his face. It switched to a kind of understanding.

“You can draw on the other side if you want. It’s empty.” With that, Danny picks Matt’s paper up and places it blank side up, in front of Matt. Matt sighs, before getting an idea. This might cause trouble for him but whatever. Red crayon in hand, he begins. 

Their food arrives a few minutes later but Matt doesn’t stop. It’s not like he needs a free hand to feed himself. He pauses to watch the man cut off a piece of waffle, a plateful that was not child size. He opens his mouth in wait. The man chuckles at this and feeds him. None of the adults really notice what Matt had been drawing, they’re just happy that he’s alright and okay with being fed outside of the house. 

During a pause in waffles, Matt looks at what everyone else is eating, only really interested in the bacon that was within his reach. He’s not really sure where this mild rebellious attitude has come from but he doesn’t care. He waits until the man is busy cutting off another piece of waffle before he leans forward, snagging a piece of bacon. 

It’s a small victory but he’s happy. Especially when he hears the slight laugh from Mama. She had seen him. The man turns to him, ready to feed him again when he sees the meat in Matt's hand. A mock gasp pulls a giggle from Matt as he continues to colour and eat his prize. Once he finishes the bacon, he realises he was comfortably full. He shakes his head when he’s offered more waffle.

“That stolen bacon fill you, did it?” 

Matt smiles and nods. 

“What are you drawing?” 

Matt pales. He had forgotten that there might be a punishment for this. He looks up shyly, his daddy’s face becoming worried. He stands up and moves around to Matt's back.

“Oh wow, that’s a great fire truck. Squad 3, huh. Why Squad 3?” He questions. It was a good question. Why Squad 3 and not Truck 81? Less of a chance he would get punished? No. That isn’t right. He’d drawn a fireman in the front. Kelly. 

“Who’s Kelly?” 

Shit, he said that out loud. 

“A friend,” is Matt's short reply. 

His eyes well with tears slightly, but he pushes them away. He’d cry later when there were less people. He clears his throat before wiping at his eyes. Large arms encircle him and a kiss was placed into his hair. A hand settles on his knee, he looks up at the woman and smiled. His picture was taken and folded neatly. Mama places it in her bag, saying that they would find a place to put it at home. Somewhere special. Matt nods. 

They leave shortly after that. Matt’s allowed on his own two feet still and he’s okay with that. Even if it does mean he was closer to one of the chattiest people on the face of the earth. They don’t walk for long, just to a large building just down the street from the diner. It’s a mall. Not too big but big enough to cause nervousness within Matt. They enter and Matt's head drops. 

There were carts that had large seats on them. He assumes the original use was for disabled people but now he knows that one would be for him. He’s semi glad about that, though, as he’s getting tired and slightly sore. They sit him in, the seat facing away from the pusher. He slumps into the chair a bit and massages at his thighs. 

“Sore?” 

Matt stops at the deep voice. He just nods and got a short one in return. They go into several clothing stores, and Matt decides to voice his negative opinions on the brightly coloured shirt that hurts his eyes. It’s thankfully put back.

After a short while they go into a shop that causes a deep shade of red to colour Matts face. It’s a baby shop. But bigger. It turns out that it’s for a birthday gift and Matt sighed in relief. The last shop they entered was a toy shop. Matt smiles in glee. It looks amazing! 

So much so, that when the cart he’s sitting in stops, he fumbles with and unties the straps keeping him in place. He jumps up from his seat and grabs Danny’s hand. The boy startles but smiles instantly. The adults are talking at the door. The boys are only a little ways in but it’s enough to give what felt like freedom. 

Freedom. Matt decides that this is it. He can go. His freedom is a short lived thought, as he’s quickly scooped up from behind. A short yelp falls from his lips as a smiling face comes into view. He smiles back thoughts of leaving completely gone from his mind, happiness taking over. He’s put down again and they walk around for a little while, Danny wanting just about every toy he could see. Matt’s looking, but he doesn’t see anything that he really needs. There are so many toys at home. He doesn’t need anything else. 

Well, he doesn’t think he does until he sees that dog. It’s bright blue eyes catch his attention first. He goes over to it. The black and grey fur is soft and silky. He also really likes that it was the only one there that was missing a good bit of its ear. 

It’s been torn in the store as the stuffing is coming out but he doesn’t care. He pushed the stuffing back into the hole and pinches the ear. Perfect. He turns, startled by the closeness of Danny. 

“It’s broken. Get this one,” Danny says as he pulls another stuffed dog from the shelf. Matt shakes his head and pulls his dog away from Danny as he tries to take it. Danny tried again but Matt persists. Matt isn’t good enough on his feet yet to out-man Danny, so the other boy eventually gets a hold of the dog. Matt tries to pull his dog away, tears welling and a cry bubbling. He cries No! again but Danny doesn’ relent.


	9. Chapter 9

“Daddy!”

The cry comes from around the corner. Martin pokes his head around noticing the boys fighting over a stuffie. He locks eyes with Matt’s wet ones. 

“Daddy!” The cry comes again, this time with more need. He rushes over, asking what was going on. Danny lets go of the dog and Matt clings to it. 

“I just wanted him to get the not broked one.” Danny replies, tears forming in his eyes. 

Martin nods. Matt had a thing for slightly broken things, the tulip cube he loves has a corner that’s chipped. He likes to fiddle with the loose bar of his crib, things like that. 

Martin tells the boys to wait here and to not fight. He looks back before turning the corner, seeing Matt brush Danny’s cheek with his thumb. 

Oh, his heart. 

He turns the corner and a face hits his chest. Just the woman he’s looking for. 

“He just called me daddy and I need your sewing kit.” 

Her jaw drops a little. She pulls out the small kit, placing it in his hand. 

“I’m trying not to make a big deal out of it in case he gets embarrassed,” he says, shaking slightly with several emotions. “But haha he said my name first!” 

He childishly sticks his tongue out and walks back towards the boys. He finds them sitting on the floor, Danny chatting away happily. Even Matt has a smile. 

“Anything happen while I was gone?” 

The boys shake their heads. That’s the truth. Matt apologised if he was mean and Danny said sorry too. 

He hugs Matt and they sat down, Danny talking about anything and everything. 

Martin nods. Good. He sits with them, putting the kit to one side and holding his hands out for the dog. Matt doesn’t get that message and proceeds to sit on Martin’s lap. Martin laughs but begins mending the toy. After about five minutes, the ear is all patched up and they all stand. 

“Forgot you were a doctor,” Danny says with a grin. Matt looks between them. 

A doctor. That makes sense. He thinks as he looks at where he cut his knee. He wraps his arms around his daddy and thanks him. He gets a hug back and a kiss on his head. 

They continue through the store. There still isn’t anything Matt really wants but there are definitely some cool looking things. The coolest thing is the big fire truck Danny drags over to them. It has a working hose and ladder and Matt loves it. He wants it but he knows he would have to give up his dog and he doesn’t know if he could. So he pulls his hand back and holds his stuffed toy closer. The truck is picked up and put in the cart. Matt shakes his head, squeezing the dog tighter for emphasis. His dad holds Matts head in his hand, making him look up.

“You can have both,” he says, feeling a stab of pain at the look Matt gave him. They get both of the toys. A little while later, they’re in a small area where littles can play with their things. Matt insists that they leave the truck with the other bags. They ask why he’s shy. 

“It’s mine.” 

Ah he didn’t want to share.   
The ‘adults’ coo at him and he and Danny decide to play in the sand. Matt begrudgingly leaves his dog with his daddy and goes to the sand pit. They spent a good hour or more making a rather intricate castle. It has carved out windows and everything. Matt’s very pleased with the both of them. 

A shadow was cast over them. Another little. Matt bristles at his presence. Even more so when Danny pipes up.

“What you want Drew?” Drew paid him no mind and walked a little too close to the castle. Matt stood in his way. Gone was the happy cloud of childish things. He knew this type of kid. He had dealt with them when he was a child and when one tried to bully Ben. 

“Why don’t you go back to your mom?” He says, keeping his voice firm. Drew just frowns. He went to push Matt but Matt sidestepped and pushed the falling drew away from the castle. He hit the ground. A cry rang out, grabbing the attention of every caregiver, Matt’s and Danny’s rushing over. 

“What did you do!” A woman says, cradling her blubbering little. 

“He was falling. I just pushed him so he wouldn’t destroy our castle.” She looks at Matt, confused before noticing Danny. 

“You!” She points a fat finger towards Danny. “There’s always trouble when you’re around!” 

“I just told you. He didn’t touch your son,” Matt tells her. 

He looks at his caregivers and the adult in him just vanishes. He grabs his daddy’s hand, pointing at the castle and asking for a picture. He really is proud. Martin smiles at him and nods. He bends to take a photo but a large foot crashes through the sculpture. Rage floods Matt but it dissipates once he sees that Danny’s crying. It causes the rage to be replaced with sadness and both of the boys break down. 

The woman and her son are escorted out and a crowd gathers to soothe the crying littles. Matt has been picked up by Daddy and Mama presses against his back, wrapping him in comfort. Which he desperately needs, especially since his head is hurting. He whimpers and cradles it. 

“Oh, sweetheart does your head hurt?” Mama asks. Matt nods. “That’s because you went big and then little again. It can hurt sometimes.” Amy replies, guilt on her conscience. 

It’s a side effect of the drug. It causes the little space involuntarily. It’s a necessary evil to make their little boy happy. They would only need to keep him on it for a year. At that point he wouldn’t need the aid. Matt’s sniffles die down and Danny comes over with a smile. 

“Mommy took a picture! S’not got the the whole castle but look!” The picture was of an almost complete version of their castle. Danny’s mother must have snapped it when they weren’t looking. Matt beams. To think that this morning he was scared to leave the house. 

The caregivers around him wouldn’t have believed it if they hadn’t been there themselves. Once the boys are okay they decide that food is a good idea and they go to the food court. Danny demandes ice cream, Matt nodding as well. 

The ‘adults’ smile and promise they would get some for dessert. The boys chose Burger King. Everything’s going great, the boys are happy and that makes the caregivers happy. Matt’s very happy since he was sat with the rest of them and not in a high chair. 

It would have stayed great had Matt not noticed the date. He chokes on a piece of burger he had been fed. His back is rubbed and a drink is offered. Three weeks. THREE WEEKS. That's how long he had been with these insane people. 

The cloud had lifted. Matt was no longer small, there was little he could do as he doesn’t want to cause a scene but at the same time he does. He wants to scream that he had been taken, cry out for help. But he doesn’t know if he would get helped or just get taken back to the house and punished. He doesn’t know how many of the ‘children’ were like him. He doesn’t know so many things and it’s maddening.

He just sits quietly, taking food when it’s offered but not really doing anything else. It doesn’t go unnoticed. Amy’s baby is obviously sad and she isn’t sure why. Once they finish eating, Danny reminds them of the promise they made. Once he asks for chocolate and vanilla, he asks Matt what he wants. 

“I don’t want any, thank you.” 

Danny whines at Matt’s answer. 

“Nooo, no big Matt.” He pouts, slumping against his seat. Matt flinches at the hand that rests on his head. He pushes the heel of his hands into his eyes. The headache had come back. Movement happens and he’s suddenly lifted. He can hear Danny getting upset, complaining about how he wanted to go to the park with Matt. 

He knows tears will start soon and he just can’t deal with that right now. He covers his ears with his hands and squeezes his eyes shut. He doesn’t really remember when they get back to the house. He thinks there was a car involved. A taxi? He doesn’t know. He’s nearly passed out by time they reenter the house. He’s changed into a new diaper and sleep wear. That's not what he wants. He doesn’t want to be put in a crib. He just wants to go home.

“Home,” he calls as he wriggles around in the man's grasp. He’s told that he is home. He persists in staying awake, calling for home and thrashing around. 

“Just let me go home. Please!” He begs. He doesn’t care about what little pride he might have left. He just wants to go back home. He cries. Not loudly, but the sorrow in his sobs are heart wrenching. Something warm and rubber is put at his lips. His eyes opened slightly, seeing what it was. A bottle. He shakes his head, regretting it when it pounds in pain. The bottle is all but shoved into his mouth. As soon as the warm, sweet liquid hits his tongue he’s gone. He suckles at the bottle like the infant they want him to be. He was out like a light in minutes, tears staining his face.


	10. Chapter 10

Three weeks. That's how long Matt had been missing. Three weeks and all leads had dried out. There was nothing. Kelly had started to get a bit too close to the cancer patient he was helping and Gabbie was becoming frantic, threatening people, anyone who might know the slightest bit of information about where Matt could be. She pushes everyone away. The house was different as well. 

The new lieutenant they have is an ass. He and Kelly butt heads more than he and Matt had but he was good at assessing the situation. That meant that he wasn’t moved out of the house, as awful as he was personality wise. Gabbie spent a lot of her free time at the police station harassing Antonio. He’s been keeping her in the loop since the head of missing persons had threatened a restraining order. 

Antonio wasn’t not looking forward to today's visit. He’s been told about how there was nothing left to investigate. He meets Gabbie for lunch. He asks her as many questions as he can, trying to avoid telling her about the case. It got to the point where Gabbie doesn’t leave him an escape and he has to come clean.

“What do you mean there’s nothing left!?” Antonio shushes her.

“I mean just that. All of the leads are dead ends.” 

Gabbie sits with her mouth agape. 

“The syringe was our best lead but the anaesthetic was stolen and whoever bought it was careful and covered any and all tracks. I’m sorry, Gabbie.” 

He places his hand on hers. She pulls her hand away, covering her mouth and shaking her head. 

“They’re not giving up, they’re keeping their eyes and ears on the case, but until something pops up we just have to wait.” 

A sob leaves her throat. Antonio moves around to her side of the table and holds her. 

Relaying this information to 51 wasn’t hard but it did get loud and anger erupted.

“So they’re just giving up? What kinda crap is that?” Herrmann yelled out.

Gabbie’s bombarded with questions and the like. She manages to calm them as they continue with their shift. Kelly just stays sitting. He had been pushing all of it away. It had been working until Anna moved back to Springfield. 

That job offer he’d gotten was looking more and more appealing. He rubs at his face, Shay coming up behind him and rubbing his shoulders. He leans back into her and sighs and she stands and holds him for a while.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update cause these chapters are small and it feels right. Enjoy!

Matt thought that was it. He thought he was done with being happy and okay with this new life that was forced on him. No, apparently not. He keeps catching himself slipping, well he found himself coming out of the headspace. He never knows he’s slipping. He only knows he’s slipped when he comes back to himself. 

Fuck this, he decides. He’s been given free reign of the house. Within a week he’s located all of the squeaky floor boards, where the front door keys were kept and he’s managed to stay conscious enough to get a rough estimate of when they went to bed and when they get up. 

The plan’s been made and he’ll wait until he’s sure they’re asleep to enact it. Jump to around midnight. All was quiet. He sits up slowly, listening. Nothing. Good. He hops out of his crib and onto the floor, glad to see his bedroom door was ajar. Grazing the edge of the door, he tries to move it as little as possible, he’s in the hall. He lets out a quiet breath. He begins his slow and cautious journey down the hall, stepping on the little almost invisible marks he had made earlier that week. He gets to the doorway of his captors bedroom. 

Peering in, he can make out that they were both there. He can feel the cloud. Matt steps back into the hall, shaking his head and trying to clear the fuzz that comes when he is with them. He continues to the door carefully grabbing the keys from the unit next to it. He’s shaking. He slips on some shoes and puts the key in the lock. He takes a deep breath and click. He pauses for a second, listening for any sort of movement. 

He doesn’t hear anything but his racing heart. He presses the handle down and gasps quietly at the noise it made. Not a loud one per say, but it seems deafening. He froze. Did he hear something? The light turns on behind him.

He watches as the man dazedly walks the other way, heading straight to the room Matt had already left. Matt pulls open the door. The large creak doesn’t bode well but he doesn’t care. He’s already out. 

He runs carefully down the stairs, he still isn’t great on his feet. He turns to look at the door. Locking eyes with the man doesn’t melt Matt the way it usually does. Matt runs, straight to the gate that makes an awful sound when he opens it. The man’s right behind him, calling his name. Matt covers his ears and keeps running. 

The car doesn’t have its lights on. The car’s going at 30 miles per hour. The car has a sleepy driver. The driver doesn’t see Matt. He’s stumbled into the road, nearly headbutting the ground. The top half of Matt’s body takes a solid blow.


	12. Chapter 12

The world stops. His precious boy. His precious boy lays limp on the ground. The car stops quickly but by that point the damage has already been done. Martin manages to feel his legs again, manages to breathe again. He runs towards the too still body on the ground, kneeling down and checking for a pulse. He finds a faint one. An ambulance had already been called so for now he’s just keeping Matt alive. A scream of horror and anguish cuts through the night like a razor blade. Amy appears at his side in seconds, reaching out.

“Don’t! We have to be careful.” He scolds.

The ambulance pulls up and loads their boy into the back. They can’t take him to the clinic within their gates. No, the agonisingly long ten minute drive to the hospital is required. They walk into the ER but are stopped by nurses and the like. They sit in a family room, waiting for news. Amy’s crying and Martin’s looking at his hands. They’re drenched in Matts blood. Why? Why did he go out the door? What happened? 

A nurse comes in after a short while with some spare scrubs for Martin. He’s taken to a bathroom where he cleans up and changes. He sits back down, pressing up against his wife. She leans into his side and wraps her arms around his waist, his arm on her shoulders. 

They sit that way for what feels like eons. By time the doctor came in they were both asleep although neither of them thought they would be able to. The doctor cautiously wakes the couple before beginning.

“Hello, you two are listed as Matt’s guardians, right?” 

The couple nods at her. 

“Alright, well,” she stars, clearing her throat. “We couldn’t save all of his arm. His left ulna and radius splintered at the end but the upper half of the bones are fine. The rest of his arm was completely crushed.” 

She makes eye contact, making sure the couple was following what she was saying. “His left shoulder and right hip were dislocated and he’s covered in scrapes. He also has 7 broken ribs, a punctured lung and a bruised pelvis.” She pauses for a breath. 

“That doesn’t seem too bad, it could have been much worse. Right?” Amy asks, hoping she was correct. Her husband nods and they look back at the doctor. 

“It is worse, that wasn’t everything,” the doctor replies solemnly. “He’s suffered a severe blow to the head. We had to make a hole to release intracranial pressure. We won't know the full extent of the damage until he wakes up. If he wakes up.” 

She pauses at the cry before letting them know that he is going for surgery soon. They ask to see him and permission is granted. They’re not ready to see him, walking in to see him attached to all those machines, wires and tubes connected to him. A sob leaves Amy as she moves forward to grab his hand. Her husband plastered against her back. 

She moves some hair off of Matt’s forehead. It had grown slightly in the short time he was with them. Her knees buckle, her husband having to brace her. They leave soon after, sending good thoughts and wishes with their sweet boy. 

The surgery goes well. They had fixed what they could and stopped the bleeding. All seems good. It only took two days for Matt to wake up and another two until he was coherent. On the fifth day, he opened his eyes and actually focused on the nurse in the room. Everything was blurry, very blurry but he could still see. A pang of fear ran through him. She locks eyes with him and she smiles. 

“Hi, how are you?” She asks. This feels familiar. He looks around the room. It seems like an actual hospital room. Then again, so did the others. He looks behind her and he sees a nurses station. He is in a real hospital! He got away, they’ll look up his medical records and either find out that Matt Casey had been abducted or that there were no records for whoever ‘Daddy’ said he was. 

He sighs in relief, raising his hands to massage his temples. Confusion washes over him and a cry of anguish is ripped from him. Where is the rest of his arm? What’s happening? 

He can’t breathe, the panic filling him, controlling him. The nurse came running over to him, trying to calm him down. He’s sobbing now, wails of confusion and fear. Things just get worse when the man, his captor, steps inside. In the end he has to be sedated. 

A few hours later he wakes up again, his captors on either side of him. How is he not free? How have they managed to keep their claws in him? He whimpers, garnering the attention of the caregivers. The man comes to his side, first pulling the bed sheet up a little.

He smiles warmly but Matt barely feels a thing. A small part of him takes comfort in the man but a bigger part screams for him to run, something he can’t do right now no matter how much he wants to. Everything’s still blurry. Like he’s been crying. He wipes at his eyes but it doesn’t make a difference. He groans and tries again, still nothing. 

The man asks what’s wrong, asking him if he could see. Matt nods his head then shakes it, hoping that conveyed the message. He grumbles. 

“Ffff,” he tries again. “Fffff-uzzy.” 

He gasps, clutching his ribs. It had taken so much effort. He tries to ask why he can’t speak, why it was so hard, but all that came out are incoherent sounds and whines, shortly followed by a sob. The man gets up and leaves the room, but Matt can see him talking to a doctor just outside. The woman leans over the bed’s railing, a solemn look on her usually happy face. 

“Hey sweetheart, do you remember what happened?” Matt shakes his head. “You don’t remember leaving the house alone?” 

Oh, Matt nods. The car, it hit him. 

He didn’t even see it, too consumed with trying to get away. He reaches to touch his head. No arm. He looks in horror, hyperventilating at the sight. The woman calms him enough for him to listen.

“You got hit, baby. Your arm is really badly hurt. The doctors couldn’t fix it. They patched up your head and fixed your chest but your arm was just too damaged. I’m sorry sweetheart.” 

Matt looks at where his arm is supposed to be. Why didn’t he just stay in the damn house? The doctor and his Daddy came into the room. The doctor shines a light in his eyes and does a few other things before taking a step back.

“Seems as though the head trauma has caused some issues. Blurred vision and a stutter, it could have been worse.” He lists off a few things that were going to happen over the next few days, a few tests and visits from a few doctors. Matt huffs as he lays back. Why did they have to take him?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is different to what I have planned. You can skip this and wait for chapter 14 for more pain, or you can read this and read about less pain. Anyway... Enjoy

Springfield. It’s a big city. The firehouses there are full of top quality people and the newest gear. He loves 51 and Chicago but with everything going on, he needs a fresh start. Plus Anna’s here and he really likes her. Anna. That’s his next stop, the hospital. 

Matt hates everything. This hospital caters to littles and he’s in the paediatric wing. He’s thankfully away from the main part of the wing and he’s in the ICU of the wing close to the nurses station. Very close. He can see it from his bed. 

Turns out the hit to the head caused the blurry vision and now it’s permanent and he needs glasses. If he squints, he can see far away things okay. But you can only squint for so long before it hurts. Not that he cares right now, he’s alone in his room. His ‘guardians’ had gone to get lunch and do whatever other shit they had to do. He’s squinting out the door, trying to understand why the back of that man looked so familiar. No, it couldn’t be, it’s not Kelly. ‘You’re dreaming Matt’. 

Holy shit it is. He knows that voice anywhere. A moan came out instead of his name. He tried again, nope. The call button, he could get a nurse to help. He looks for it. He couldn’t find it. He looks back up. Kelly’s looking right at him. Fuck it. 

Matt swings his covers off and pushes himself onto his front, crying out but ignoring the pain and slipping his legs off the bed. Kelly opens the door, ignoring the calls from the nurse. He catches Matt before he hits the floor. 

A sob. That’s all Matt had. He buried his face into Kelly and sobbed. Kelly scoops him up to put him on his bed but Matt’s reflex now is to wrap his legs around whoever is holding him. He winces in pain but just holds onto Kelly with all his might. 

Kelly’s cautious with how tight he’s holding Matt, not wanting to hurt him. Kelly sits on the bed, Matt in his lap. The cries shake his whole body. Kelly shifts and grabs his phone, keeping one arm securely around Matt. He’s never letting go of this man again. He dials Antonio’s number. 

“I found him.” He says, his voice shaking. He clears his throat. “I found Matt.” 

That draws a loud cry from Matt. 

“That’s right. I got you. I’m never letting you go again. Okay?” 

Matt just holds onto him tighter. He tells Antonio where he is and the call ends. That’s when she walks in.  
She hates being away from her baby but it’s necessary. The stuff she usually does from home whilst Matt plays was starting to pile up. 

So two hours later, she had eaten and done more work then she probably needed to. She heads back to the hospital, glad they had decided to make the fake hospital records. It was all on paper which they had an excuse for. 

They had thought of everything. They had covered any issues that may have arisen. Not this though. There’s some stranger holding her crying boy. Sitting on his bed like he's meant to be there. 

“Who on earth are you?” 

Matt tenses in his arms, his breath catching in his throat. Kelly holds him tighter, running a hand over his back. Kelly stands, Matt still in his arms. He’s slightly worried about the lack of muscle weight but he knows that now isn’t the time for that.

“Kelly Severide. You?” He asks harshly. She cocks her head. Kelly. She knew that- No. Matt’s friend. No it’s all crumbling! Damn it! How did he find us? We were so careful! Her face turns cold. 

“Help! This man he’s hurting my little! Please somebody do something!” She calls out of the room. 

Security arrives very quickly. They pry Kelly from Matt, unintelligible sounds of distress comes from Matt while ‘get the fuck off me’s and ‘let go’s’ came from Kelly.

“Stop you’re hurting him!” 

Matt has a death grip on the front of Kelly’s jacket, refusing to let go. The jacket seams pop and Matt slips. The nurses rush him out of the room, using harsher force to get Kelly to the ground now that the innocent little was safe. 

Matt’s passed to his male captor, who had been told what was happening. Full of rage, Matt bites down on the man's shoulder. Hard. With a cry of pain, a nurse grabs Matt and pulls him away. Matt fights the nurse and she ends up dropping him. 

He uses every ounce of strength to push himself towards Kelly, who’s being dragged out of the building. Matt doesn’t know what else to do so he just screams. He keeps pushing his way to Kelly, reaching out the best he can and trying to convey what he wants. No, what he needed. The elevator doors open and six uniformed officers exit the elevator.

“You Kelly Severide?” 

“Yes!” Kelly answers in relief. He’s let go and he points at the woman who had caused all this pandemonium. He then rushes over to Matt, who had been turned on to his back and is being soothed. Kelly slides to a stop next to him. He cups Matt’s face, wiping away the tears. Matt holds onto his arm, hiccuping cries. 

“I’ve got you. I got you baby.” He presses their foreheads together. After some arrests, some apologies to Kelly and some words from a certain sergeant, both he and Matt are on their way to Chicago. He’s taking Matt home.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts the same as chapter 13.  
> So the last chapter was one ending. This chapter and the ones following are another. I just know what it’s like to read about one of your favourite characters hurting and chapter 13 was, honestly, the ending we want. But it’s not the true ending. Comments are loved and appreciated. Enjoy!

Springfield. It’s a big city. The firehouses there are full of top quality people and the newest gear. He loves 51 and Chicago but with everything going on, he needs a fresh start. Plus Anna’s here and he really likes her. Anna. That’s his next stop, the hospital. 

Matt hates everything. This hospital caters to littles and he’s in the paediatric wing. He’s thankfully away from the main part of the wing and he’s in the ICU of the wing close to the nurses station. Very close. He can see it from his bed. 

Turns out the hit to the head caused the blurry vision and now it’s permanent and he needs glasses. If he squints, he can see far away things okay. But you can only squint for so long before it hurts. Not that he cares right now, he’s alone in his room. His ‘guardians’ had gone to get lunch and do whatever other shit they had to do. He’s squinting out the door, trying to understand why the back of that man looked so familiar. No, it couldn’t be, it’s not Kelly. ‘You’re dreaming Matt’. 

Holy shit it is. He knows that voice anywhere. A moan came out instead of his name. He tried again, nope. The call button, he could get a nurse to help. He looks for it. He couldn’t find it. He looks back up. Kelly’s talking to the nurses. Fuck it. 

Matt pushes himself up and cries out in pain. An alarm goes off as he disconnects himself from whatever machine he’s attached to. He looks at the door. 

No Kelly. God NO. Please, just, please. 

He drags himself to the door, sliding it open and looking out only to see the doors closing after Kelly. 

“Matt! What are you doing!?” Mama rushes towards him. Several nurses help him back into bed as he cries out. The nurses think they hurt him but the only pain he can really feel in this moment is emotional. 

She hates being away from her baby. But it’s necessary. The stuff she usually does from home while Matt plays was piling up. So two hours later, she had eaten and done more work then she probably needed to. 

She heads back to the hospital, glad they had decided to make the fake hospital records. It was all on paper which they had an excuse for. They had thought of everything. They had covered any issues that may have arisen. But coming back to this, seeing her boy laid on the floor like that, is the worst. This is it! They’re moving him to the clinic. They can handle his recovery there. 

It happened less than a day later. Matt’s under the supervision of his Daddy and a group of nurses. Matt’s been cleared by three doctors so he was allowed to take his ‘medication’ again. 

A few hours after the first injection, their baby boy is happy once more. He’d spend most of his time playing at the side of his Daddy’s desk and just being lost in a world of mental freedom. That isn’t not how Matt sees it, but that's how it was seen by caregivers and people who actually wanted to be little. 

It’s been a week since he had been moved to the clinic, making it nearly six weeks since he arrived. Not that Matt has the capacity to keep track of things like that. He doesn’t need to, that’s what Mama and Daddy do. The only thing Matt really needs to do is learn how to live with only one hand. 

He’s been going to a bit of therapy but it doesn’t seem too necessary as he doesn’t really do anything that requires two hands, and if there’s a game or a toy that needs two hands he just waits for Danny to come over and they do it together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to CottonCandyWhump for their editing and littlelottie for their lovely comments!

“The park!” Danny yells as they get into the car. 

Matt giggles at his friend. He seems really happy about today and Matt can understand why. Matt was finally well enough to leave the hospital. It has been another week and they’re confident that he will be okay. They can’t put him in his crib yet as his ribs are still too sore to lift him in and out but the bunk beds that they got were loved by both of the boys. Especially because it means Danny can spend the night. 

Danny bounces in his seat impatiently while Matt starts to get excited too, his friend’s energy rubbing off and affecting him. 

By the time they pull up to the park, both boys are buzzing with energy. Matt waits to be unbuckled but Danny unfastens his own belt and jumps out of the car. 

He’s scolded but doesn’t seem to care, apologising insincerely and then hugging his caregiver. Matts belt is undone and he’s helped out of the car and given a crutch. 

Though he can walk, his hip is still healing and it’s still tender although it doesn’t seem to dissuade the littles from speeding away. 

The sandbox! It’s huge! Matt grins.

They love playing in the sand together and it’s always great. Danny’s doing all of the lifting but neither boy seems to mind. They play for hours and when they finish their castle, its picture is taken. It’s even better than the last one they made.

They feed ducks, pet every single dog that passes and eat ice cream in a very messy way. Exhausted from the long day, Matt falls asleep in the shade of a tree, his head on his Daddy’s lap. They snap a picture, maybe five. 

They have so many pictures of their little boy having fun and sleeping. Or really just existing. There are pictures all over the house and practically falling out of photo albums. 

Amy lays down next to him, leaning on her elbow and just looking straight at her baby’s face. The road rash he had gotten is fading, although it’s still there enough to cause a pang of sadness. His hair is getting longer. She loves it. She’s wanted it longer since the day he came into their lives. 

She kisses the end of his nose, causing it to scrunch. Cooing at him, she kisses his head before leaning back on her hand. She looks up to find her husband smiling at her. Sitting up, she kisses him passionately, sharing the love she feels in this moment. She’s so happy. So so happy. 

Practically lying in her husband's lap, she drifts into a light sleep. It’s an hour later when Amy and her baby are woken, pulled from their soft slumber by a calm and comforting voice. Amy wakes first, watching as Matt’s eyes flutter open, his bright eyes shining in the sunlight, and a big grin appearing on his face. She can’t help herself and grabs him and pulls him into a tight hug. He hugs her back, giggling when she begins tickling his sides.

“Nnno! Mama, stop!” He cries, laughter flitting through his words and glasses slipping from his face. 

He calls out for his Daddy to help him. The help is given and the next thing they know, Amy’s on the ground with her two boys leaning over her. She concedes. Knowing she’s beat, Matt lays down on her as Martin lays next to them, propped up on his elbow. 

They stand up slowly, helping Matt. Amy lifts him carefully. It takes a lot of work but she’s taller than most women and with muscle building classes, she can now pick up Matt with little to no issue, yet another thing she loves. 

They meet up with Danny and his mommy, both happy to see the family. Danny and Matt sit on the ground close by while the adults chat idly. Amy listens as her husband and her friend talk but is too occupied with what’s going on at the table behind her friend. There’s a little in a high chair, not unusual, but what’s different is the way the little was acting. 

She gasps slightly. It’s a baby, nothing but incoherent babble is being said by the little girl. The conversation at Amy’s table stops at her gasp. They turn around to see what had grabbed her attention. Ah. A baby. 

Both of the other caregivers share a look. Amy’s always wanted a baby but can’t have one due to her hysterectomy. She had ended up really depressed and the thought of adoption just made her sad. Martin had nearly run out of ideas until he found this place. They moved here and as soon as Amy saw the littles, she knew that she wanted one. Why an average child didn’t fill the void her womb left, neither of them knew, but that didn’t matter because littles needed people to look after them as well. 

They decided to get an older little first to see how it was and that’s where Matt came in. He’s perfect and Amy had never been happier but seeing that baby struck a chord. Feeling his gaze. Amy looks up at her husband. He gives her a knowing look and she smiles and looks away from him, acting like she has no idea what he’s thinking. They sit there for a while longer, Amy actually listening and talking to them now, although she keeps looking at the baby, sighing.


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 15 has been updated so read that first! Comments are loved. Enjoy!

She wants a baby. She loves Matt so much, nothing and no one could replace him, but everyone knows that Matt is a Daddy’s boy. She wants a baby that will depend on her. Someone small enough so she could handle them with ease, but not too small. Another boy definitely, but where from? They’ve had Matt for four months now, three of those months have been big-space free. Adult Matt hadn’t come out in a long time and when he did it, it was so short that it was unnoticeable. She needs to talk to Martin.

After some talking, a bit of arguing, and more talking it’s decided. They’re getting a baby. They sit Matt down and tell him about it, happy that he’s as excited as they are. Danny has a younger brother, Finn, and he says it's like having a best friend that lives with you. 

Matt tears at that. ‘I thought I was your best friend’ 

Danny’s quick to tell him that he is and that Finn is his best brother friend and that Matt’s going to be his bestest friend forever. With that memory in mind, Matt starts pestering his guardians about how long it would take for the new baby to come, every day for a month. When the baby does finally arrive, they have to wait to tell him so they could make sure the baby is comfortable. 

One month, well three, maybe four weeks, to organise this adoption (“adoption”). They needed to be careful. Which they were. Amy decided that Chicago was far enough away and big enough that another little from there was okay. The search began. It didn’t take long for her to notice him. Those bright green eyes and freckles that littered his face. He was perfect. He was in the coffee shop she was sat in. 

When he smiled at the barista taking his order Amy just about melted. She could already see what she wanted to dress him in. What mobile she wanted to put above his crib. It was him, he was the one and he was coming over to her. He sat down and smiled. She hid herself behind her mug as she drank. He was going to speak to her but looked at her hand seeing the ring Matin had put there a decade ago. He raised a brow at her wondering why she had been staring at him so intently if she was married. Well he has met people who have done worse. 

A call of his name drew his attention and he stood from his seat taking his coffee and leaving. Not noticing the brightening of the woman’s eyes as she found out her baby’s name. A PI was needed. She gathered all of the information she could about this boy and gave it to her husband who sent it to an investigator. They waited from there.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been beta read. With everything thats going on I don’t want to put pressure on someone that is doing me a favour. I hope thats okay and I’m sorry for taking so long to come to this decision. Thank you and enjoy.

Okay, so he knows he got shot but come on. He’s been shot before. 8 weeks without a gun. Really? Whatever. He can still go into work and be at a desk but he’s decided to give it a couple weeks before he goes in to do research and basically be a receptionist. He doesn’t need the ball breaking from anyone but you know Antonio will be the worst since he railed him so hard when he came back after his injury. 

A week after choosing him the PI started following him. 

Jay knew someone was following him, he didn’t know who or why but he would. It turned out that the dude was a PI and Jay hadn’t noticed him for 4 days. This guy had been tailing him for 6 days now. Jay had ducked around a corner and waited for the guy to follow. He slammed him into the wall.

“Who are you and why the hell are you following me?” The man was winded so Jay let go so the man could catch his breath. Once he had he started giving Jay the run around. Saying how he thought he was someone else. With one look he was spilling everything. 

Some guy had called him, gave a small amount of information and asked him to look into Jay. He told Jay what he had told them. Not including the weird and specific questions he was asked, such as does he go to any of these addresses often? Things like that. Jay told him to stop and tell his client, whoever they were, that he was stopping. The man agreed and ran away. Jay was confident that he would stop, the man seemed like too much of a coward to continue. 

He was right. The man did stop but Amy and Martin already had enough information. They were ready to put their plan into action. 

It took two weeks to plan but it was ready. They found out that their soon to be youngest liked to help people which was useful. It would work in their favour. What was working against them however was that he used to be in the military and with a better look into him he was a police officer. Meaning he was probably always ready to throw hands if he needed to. But it was okay, they were ready.

It was 10pm. Jay was driving home from Will’s like he does every Wednesday when a woman ran out into the road. She looked familiar but Jay paid no mind to that. He pulled over. She directed him to a man, he was laid on the ground, seemingly out cold. Jay reached to check his pulse when the man suddenly woke and tried to stick him with a needle. Jay managed to stop him, but not the woman who stuck him in the neck from behind. 

He swung around at her. Trying to fight off the people and the effects of whatever had been put into him. He felt lightheaded and everything seemed to blur. He gripped his neck in frustration before slumping to the ground.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been edited so I give to the editor. Thank you for reading. Enjoy.

Happiness bubbles in them. Another little boy to add to their family! Matt will be so excited! Ever since they had told him that they were getting a baby he was so unbelievably happy. He’s started talking more. A lot more. They think it’s because of Danny but they’re okay with that. Very okay. 

Matt’s stutter is just the cutest, though they would give it up in a heartbeat if it meant he hadn’t been in that accident. Sometimes he can’t talk at all, but Amy and Martin both know sign language and started to teach Matt. Just basic things because it’s hard with only one hand, but they manage. 

They pull Jay into the van, noting that he’s much heavier than he looks, although not by much. Amy gets in Jay’s car, wearing gloves with her hair tucked into a baseball cap and pulls a hospital mask over her face. She drives to a random street corner pulling up to a group of young men. Leaving all of Jay’s personal belongings, she hops out of the car and walks over to them. They get very defensive very quickly, straightening up and bristling. She just holds out the keys, which they take with some confusion, and walks away, pulling her coat around her more. 

A few streets over, she ducks into an alleyway and climbs into the back of the van. She grins at her husband before looking around. They have to be careful. They don’t have the same cover that they do last time and they know it. They change vehicles under a bridge and wait for 30 minutes before setting off again. They switch cars again in the middle of a random road that has very few cameras. It’s an interstate road that was known for abandoned vehicles.   
It was nearing three thirty in the morning by the time they got home. That doesn’t matter. They have work to do. 

“Did you press the syringe all the way down?” Martin asks his wife cautiously. 

She pulls the needle out of her pocket and shakes her head. Martin runs inside, slamming the door as he does, very glad they had decided to send Matt for a sleepover at Danny’s. Martin rushes to the bathroom, grabbing a small bag and running back to the garage. 

By the time he gets back, Jay’s already stirring. He fills the needle quickly and jams it into Jay’s thigh as quick as he can. It will take a few minutes to work so Martin decides it’s best to move inside. He picks up Jay who gives a confused grunt and carries him into the bathroom. 

Jay wakes fully, confusion washes over him before remembrance. He moves to sit up but finds that his body is being uncooperative. His arms still work, albeit a little, but everything else seems far too heavy. He groans, looking around the room he came face to face with the woman from the road. She’s beaming at him as she kneels by his side. 

“What are you doing? What is this? Where am I?” His speech is a bit slurred but his voice is still firm and sharp. A frown covers her face. She reaches next to her, pulling out the strap she hates to use. 

“What the fuck is that?” He asks viciously. 

Her frown deepens as she forces it around his head. He cries no and shakes his head, even trying to pull her arms away, but it’s no use. The rubber end is forced into his mouth and secured there. He tries his best to spit it out and pulls at the small handle his hands find purchase on. Despite his efforts, it’s clear it isn’t going anywhere. His stomach drops as he realizes what it is. In his mouth is a pacifier. 

The lack of movement, the gag, and the stripping of his clothes— wait! Fighting it’s pointless, his clothes are soon removed and he’s left naked in front of the crazy people. He covers his manhood as best he can but his hands were pulled away. NO! He shakes his head when a razor is pulled out. He feels the cold or the shaving cream and feels as they shaved away his pubic hair. He squirms, causing him to get cut. The woman gasps and applies pressure whilst the man scolds him. He holds up a pot.

“Do you know what this is?” 

Jay scowls, squinting at the round tub. 

“This is body wax.” 

Jay’s eyes widens. 

“We don’t want to use this but we will if we need to. Do you understand?” 

With a nod from Jay, the man continues shaving. Once they finish there, they coat the front of him with the cold cream. They wait for a while before beginning to remove the cream and by the time they do, Jay’s shivering a little. 

Even though the floor is warm like the room around him, the cream feels like it’s settled onto his bones. The woman cooes, apologising and explaining that the cream stops the hair from growing back too quick so they won’t need to do this as often. They remove all of the cream from his front, wipe him down then turn him onto his front. 

He worries that these two might have had a sexual fetish surrounding all of this but when they simply cooed at his ‘little round bottom’ he feels like that’s a no. 

They redo the process on the back of him before he’s scooped up like he weighs nothing. The man carries him into another room. It looked like a room for a newborn but bigger. He sags against the man, tired of tensing, and decides that he can continue fighting tomorrow. Right now, he’s exhausted. He’s placed down on a soft surface, and they cover him in a new layer of cream. It’s honey scented and is put EVERYWHERE! 

After they’re done with that, he’s put in a diaper. Great. The onesie they put him in is also unappreciated. Fleece material that’s pale blue and covered in clouds and rainbows. Wonderful. Just wonderful. The woman comes in and cooes at him. 

“Look at you! My cute little baby!” She yawns, picking him up. She isn’t small but neither is he really and it shocks him that the woman is stable and strong enough to carry his weight. They leave the room and enter an open plan kitchen/living room and the man takes him from the woman. 

“Heat the bottle and go to bed. I know you wanted to feed him first but—” 

The woman shakes her head, interrupting him. “It’s okay I should go to bed. The bottle is nearly done anyway I’ll go get it.” 

She passes Jay to the sitting man and leaves Jay's view. The man rubs his thumb down Jay’s cheek. Jay flinches and keeps his scowl fixed on the man. The contraption in his mouth is fiddled with and a piece slips out and to his discontempt a bottle is fixed in place. The woman kisses her husband on the lips then kisses Jay on the head, his hair sliding through her fingers. 

“Why do they always have short hair?” She asks with a pout. Her husband shrugs and she kisses him again before leaving. The bottle is squeezed lightly and a thick dairy product enters his mouth, it isn’t milk. More like a protein shake, but warm. Jay swallows, refusing to do anymore. 

“You can drink it yourself or I can feed it to you in such a way you’ll feel like you can’t breathe,” the man whispered harshly. 

Jay just holds his gaze. The man huffs through his nose before starting on his promise. Before he knows it, liquid is rushing down his throat and panic sets in. He can’t breathe! The gag’s removed and Jay catches his breath. He looks back at the man, still clearing his throat. The gag is put back on. Jay’s eyes tear and the panic comes back although nothing happens. The man gives him a pointed look and Jay begins to suck on the rubber intrusion. 

The rhythmic suckling is surprisingly soothing and Jay is oddly relaxed once it’s done. He’s soon burped and the back of the pacifier is put back in place. He’s carried back to the baby room and laid down in a crib. Before he falls asleep, he thinks I need to get the fuck outta here.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would apologise for my lack of consistent updating but its not going to get better cause I’m a mess.

Matt bounds through the door at about one the following afternoon. He and Danny had been taken to an indoor trampoline park. After bouncing until their legs hurt, they had chicken nuggets, fries and ice cream. It was the best! 

Daddy had just picked him up from Danny’s and he smiles with his happy boy. He grabs him from behind.

“We need to be quiet, sweetheart.” 

Matt frowns, asking him why. Instead of answering, he makes sure he’s quiet and walks him into the newly furnished room. 

Matt’s vibrating with happiness. He’s getting a baby brother or a baby sister! He giggles and is shushed as Martin leads him over to the crib where Jay is sleeping soundly. Matt leaves the room very quickly and, confused and worried, Martin follows just as fast. 

He laughs when he finds his boy with his face buried in a couch pillow and his legs kicking and bottom wiggling. Matt sits back up, his face flushed as he bounces on the spot. 

“You’re happy then?” 

Matt nods excitedly at the man. 

“Didn’t wanna wake him,” he says, beaming. 

His Daddy holds out his arms and Matt all but jumps into them. He holds him tight and kisses his head. Oh how he loves this boy. 

Amy smiles at them from the kitchen. She loves watching her boys and she’s ecstatic about how happy Matt is about his little brother. Speaking of the little angel, it was about time for him to wake up. He’ll need food in an hour or so, and it wouldn’t hurt if he got to spend some time with his big brother. 

She sneaks past the boys and goes into Jay’s room.   
Jay’s pulled from his dream by a sweet and soft voice. At first, he thinks it’s Erin but she has a habit of shocking him awake, whether it’s slapping his ass or ripping his sheets away from him. 

He opens his eyes just a split. That’s not Erin! The memories of last night come flooding back. Fuck. He raises his hands. That's still hard. 

Oh now he’s wearing mittens, great. This is perfect, all of this is just amazing. He lets his arms drop back to his sides and sneers at the woman above him. She just giggles, reaching down to caress the side of his face.   
She leaves his line of sight and suddenly he starts rising, the bars around him getting shorter before all movement stops and he’s lifted into the woman’s arms. 

She puts him down, undressing him. He’s messed in his diaper. She calls him a messy baby before cleaning him up and putting him into another onesie, this one way worse than the last one. It is plain but at least the other one covered his legs! This one only covers his torso and clips around his crotch. 

All he can do is just take it. Whatever they had given him has sapped all his strength. She picks him up again, resting him on her hip.

“We have a very special person for you to meet.” 

Jay’s stomach falls to the floor. He was going to meet someone like this. 

“You need to be on your best behaviour or we’ll have to punish you and that’s not something we want. Okay?” 

Jay sighs and looks away from her. She sighs as well. 

Here goes nothing.

They step out of the room and what’s waiting in the living room isn’t anything he could have guessed. There’s a man dressed in denim overalls with a pink long sleeved shirt under them. He’s staring intently at the tv, watching the children’s show that’s playing and holding a stuffed dog in his lap. 

The man that had helped take him is sitting there too. He’s also on the floor but he!s just watching the guy in the overalls. Jay is slowly placed into the man's lap and the woman moves to sit on the couch behind the blond man. A gasp brings Jay’s attention to the man on the floor. They lock eyes. 

So many emotions pass over the face looking at him. Matt Casey. He’s been missing for nearly half a year. Of course. The needle they stuck him with, the anaesthetic that was found on the scene of Matt’s disappearance. He’s pulled back out of his thoughts by Matt. He crawled over to Jay and put his hands on his face.   
“Jay,” Matt whimpers, tears running down his face. 

With a lot of effort Jay pulls Matt towards him. They sit huddled together for a good while before Matt pulls back. He holds his head and hisses in pain. 

“I think it’s time for a nap.” 

The voice of the man comes from behind Jay. Matt shakes his head. 

“No nap. Am big boy. Don’t need a nap.”

Tears start again. Jay frowns in confusion, what happened to Matt? Is this going to be him in five months? That’s NOT happening. The man behind Jay carefully lays him down on the floor, knowing that the little one couldn’t sit on his own and picks up Matt. 

He rocks his sweet boy and takes him away from the living room. Jay’s scooped up soon after by the woman as she begins to feed him. Not wanting a repeat drowning, he quickly gets to sucking. The smile on her face is warm and kind, but it just makes Jay’s skin crawl. 

Away in the other room, Matt’s still crying. His head is pounding and the big Matt wants to come out. He doesn’t like big Matt. Big Matt makes Mama and Daddy sad. So he keeps crying. He cries until the pacifier is in his mouth and the soft fur of his stuffie, Sev, is pressed into his hands. He slowly calms down and he and his Daddy lay on his and Mama’s bed together.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very sorry... enjoy I guess.  
> Also thank you to plots_and_dreams, little Lottie and everyone for all your great comments!

The first red flag was Jay not calling Will a few days later. They check in with each other a few times a week just to keep tabs. Worried, he drove over to Jays, using his key when he didn’t get an answer. He checked the whole apartment for Jay or any sign of him. The panic really set in. 

The second red flag, the one that caught the eye of the Intelligence unit was Jay's car. It was on a street corner controlled by the Insane Kings. Jay was smart enough not to go there alone so suspicion arose. Burgess and Roman were the ones who called it in, Intelligence rolled up soon after the call. Well Lindsay and Ruzek. 

A small drug deal was happening, they broke it up and arrested the four men involved. They stuck the two dealers in separate interrogation rooms. 

“Where did you get the car?” Hank and Lindsay ask the two separately at the same time. They both answer in a similar way. Eventually. It takes a bit of threatening with charges that can’t really be pinned on them but they’re just punk kids and they crack quickly. They both talk about some chick who parked the car next to them, dropped the keys and left. They don’t have a lot of info about her. She’s white about 5ft10. But her hair and face were obscured. 

“She was creepy as hell, the way she looked at me man it-“ he shivered. Lindsay takes her leave and arrives in the bull pen. Everyone is sat and waiting for Voight to start. Any and all other cases have been put on hold, all of their attention is on this. 

A few hours later they find the street where he was taken. There were no street cameras or working police pods. Only ones on each end of the street which wasn’t helpful. All of this had a weird feeling to Antonio. It felt off and he couldn’t figure out why. It seemed familiar. They knocked on doors hoping for anything. There was a witness, a seven year old. She told them how the man had fallen and was put into a van by these two people. 

Casey! That’s why this seemed familiar, the street with no cameras, the missing public servant. The people who took Casey might have taken Jay. Antonio got the others to look for a syringe. They looked everywhere, they didn’t find one. Damn it!

They had little to go on. The eye witness accounts didn’t give them much. A tall white woman and a tall and bald black man. They found the van abandoned, it had been rented from a dealership with fake identification and a credit card that was also under a fake name. It was in a tunnel a few miles from the abduction point. Four other vehicles had passed through the tunnel. 

They had the addresses for all of the cars. Only one turned up missing and was then found abandoned in a field in the middle of nowhere. They found where the car drove off the main road, thanks to Mouse watching hours of footage, but no cars came back onto the main road so they had lost track of them. Again. 

It was almost two weeks later when Voight got a call. 

“It’s Jay”


	21. Chapter 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting everything now cause if I don’t there wont be another for a millennia.

About 2 weeks had passed since Matt’s minor break down over seeing Jay. Since then he has stayed little and spends time with Jay like a good big brother. The boys seem to be getting along very well from the caregivers point of view. In reality Matt had nearly cried when Jay refused to play and that was not what Jay wanted. He wanted, no, needed Matt on his side. He needed him to help the both of them get free. 

It was a few days more before Jay got an opportunity to talk with Matt. He had been put down for a nap, glad to be free from the people who took him. He was relaxing, he never really slept at this time of day. They put him for a nap at this time everyday but he was always too awake. 

The door opened to Jay’s room and Jay readied himself for the oncoming humiliation. His body and mind relaxed when the blond head of hair peered into the room. 

You could see the exaggerated steps Matt was taking, his sneaking very childlike. A word that fit this version of the lieutenant well. Jay heard the quiet whisper from Matt ‘don’t wake the baby’ was repeated by the man turned boy as he moved to the crib. He looked at Jay and his face dropped into a pout. 

“Nno. Go sleep. Not Ssupposed to wake the baby.” Jay ignored Matt’s comment and decided to try his luck. He made a noise and pulled at the pacifier in his mouth. Matt cocked his head. Realisation swept across his face and he carefully unclipped the straps. He had no time to waste, pulling the pacifier out of his mouth and raising his hand towards Matt.

“I need a phone, like a real phone.” Jay said as he gripped Matt’s arm with all the strength he had.  
“Bbut Mama says am Nnot allowed to use phone, unless her or Daddy are there and I’m Ttalkin to Danny. He’s my best friend an-“  
“Matt its okay, I’m, uh, planning a surprise for Mama and Daddy” Matt’s eyes lit up. As Jay cringed at the titles.  
“It’s like a party but I need a phone, and they can’t know or it will be ruined.” Matt was bouncing at Jay’s words. 

A party! He could help. Matt was great at helping. He helped Daddy bake and Mama cook. He nodded leaving the room. It took a lot of effort but Jay locked the pacifier back into place to keep this plan hidden for as long as possible. 

It only took the rest of the day for Matt to get him a phone. After both of them were put to bed Matt snuck into his Daddy’s room and found a phone. It was a flip phone and the little found it hard not to play but he stopped himself. He crept into Jay’s room after checking that his caregivers were both in the living room. He skipped over to Jay who was sleeping. After a few pokes to the ribs Jay awoke. With the biggest grin Jay has ever seen on the lieutenant’s face he was shown the phone. Matt passed it to him asking if he had any other jobs, he pouted a little when Jay said no but was still happy when he went back to his room. 

This was it. Their ticket to freedom. He had to wait for a good few hours before he could use the phone but it was worth it. At 01:00am Jay dialled Hank Voight’s number. He would have called the police but Matt had told him about all the other littles here, saying how everything was made for littles and how fun it was. So he was playing it safe. The gruff ‘Voight’ came through the phone.

“It’s Jay.”  
“Where the hell are you!”  
“I’m not sure, you're gonna have to trace this call. I got taken.”  
“That we guessed”  
“I got taken by the same people that took Matt Casey. He’s here.”

After a short conversation they located Jay. It took them all night but they got to Springfield and organised a warrant. 

It was 09:00am by the time they were at the door. A harsh knock was heard. Matt happily skipped to the door and pulled it open. He stopped breathing, Hank Voight stood before him looking more frightening than ever. Matt made a choking noise before passing out and seizing. Atwater stepped around Matt grabbing him under the shoulders and pulling him out of the way. The thud caught the attention of the other people in the house. Jay just smiled at the look of panic on their faces. Voight and Ruzek were the first to see Jay. Adam went over to his friend whilst Voight kept the abductors in one place. He removed the gag.  
“I can’t move. They injected me with something and it’s made me really weak” Adam nodded at him. He picked him up carefully and took him out to the ambulance. One had already left with Casey in the back.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Arriving at the hospital Jay was not happy when they tried to take him to the children’s ward. Telling doctors he was a grown man, Adam thinks that, had Jay been of able body, he would have had to have been held back. 

The doctors found the chemical that was in his system and began treating him. Reversing the effects. They said that Jay might have to go to physiotherapy to get muscle strength back but besides that he was in good health. Adam kept him up to date on Matt. They were flushing the drug out of his system and were just waiting for him to wake up. 

He did wake up. Only a few hours later. His eyes were bleary and he was cold. He shivered and felt a warm blanket get pulled up over him. He smiled. Rubbing at his eyes he remembered that he needed his glasses. He groaned slightly looking at the figure to his left. A blonde woman? Where’s Mama? Oh Danny’s Mommy has blonde hair. Okay. He made a noise at her to get her attention. She watched as he tapped his face. She held up a pair of glasses and he reached for them. Putting them on was a bad idea. Not that the sight was unwelcome but little Matt was not expecting big Matt’s friend. 

“Hey. How you feeling?” Shay asked quietly. Matt’s bottom lip trembled. It had been so long since he’d seen Shay and she usually came as part of a duo. He turned to his left to see the one and only Kelly Severide napping in the chair next to him. A sob left him. All of this overwhelming and he didn’t know how he felt, he was so confused but happy but a little sad. Where were Mama and Daddy? It’s okay they would be here somewhere, he must have gotten hurt again. 

No wait, Voight. He was at the door. Why? Ugh his head. He shook his head. Focus on Kelly. He did, he reached out to him. The guard rail was down, something he hadn’t thought about, so when he reached he just kept going. A sharp ‘KELLY!’ Was heard from behind Matt and it woke the sleeping man in time for him to catch the falling Matt. 

They were face to face, breathing each other’s air. The sobs and tears left Matt harshly. They wracked his whole body. Kelly got onto the bed with Matt and pulled him close. Held him tight as his body shook. 

After losing Anna. Getting Matt back was the only thing that could pull him out of his downward spiral. Shay had tried of course but nothing was getting through. This got through. This bulldozed the shit out of whatever was going on in his mind. It took over every atom within him. He had gotten Matt to relax again. Resting his head on Kelly’s chest he was soothed by the rise and fall of his breathing. It would have stayed perfect had the police not walked in.

“Matt Casey?” Kelly nodded. “We just came to see how you’re doing.” The woman spoke softly, Kelly heard it as condescending. A very small and soft ‘I’m okay’ came from Matt. Shay took a stand not wanting Matt to get upset again and shooed the officers out of the room with the promise that Matt would talk to them later, which he would. Matt snuggled impossibly closer to Kelly rubbing his face into the hard chest beneath his face. He looked up at Kelly.

“Wwhere’s-“ he cut himself off. Not sure if the caregiver titles were okay. Why wouldn’t they be? What stopped him from saying them? He righted himself and tried again.

“Where’s Ddaddy?” Kelly looked at Shay then back at Matt. Shay left to get a doctor. Or anyone who could help. Fortunately for her Jay was being wheeled her way. Erin was pushing him and she guided him into Matt’s room. An elated and loud Jay came from Matt. He rolled right up to the top of the bed. 

“Yyou hurt too?” Matt asked.   
“No buddy I’m not, neither of us are. Do you remember what happened this morning?” He had to be careful they needed Matt to stay calm. Matt shook his head. Erin helpfully explained that he had a seizure. 

“You don’t remember Hank at the door?” Matt’s face dropped but he nodded.   
“The people that-“ Jay cleared his throat. “Mama and Daddy they stole you. They took you a long time ago they-“ he stopped when Matt clutched at his head and buried his face into Kelly. A muffled cry came from Matt saying how it hurt. Kelly held him tighter. When Matt looked back up the sheen had left him eyes. You could tell that this was big Matt. He moved to sit up. Feeling like he had to get away from Kelly. He’d embarrassed himself and he couldn’t handle it. But Kelly just sat up with him, supporting his back. 

“I know you’re embarrassed but it’s okay. The drug is still in your system so it’s not you. You’re okay now, you’re free.” Matt gasped at Jay’s words. Free. If that was the case then why did he feel so conflicted? 

After a few days in the hospital the drugs had been completely washed from Matt and Jay’s systems. Jay still had to be in a wheelchair but he was out of diapers and he was able to talk freely. Matt was, he didn’t know. He was glad to be himself again but he didn’t know how to look after himself and that worried him. Turns out that wasn’t a worry that he needed. 

Kelly all but forced him to live with him. Deciding that he couldn’t lose Matt again in any way. Matt complied. He sold his house and moved what little he had into Kelly and Shay’s apartment. He was surprised to find another roommate with them. Well the concept of another person didn’t surprise him but the fact that Peter Mills stood in the kitchen cooking when they arrived had confused him. Turns out that with his family’s restaurant gone he couldn’t find enough money to pay his rent so he moved in. 

Gabbie crushed him in a hug when he arrived at Molly’s later that week. The whole of firehouse 51 and most of Jay’s district were there as a kind of welcome home party. No one knew about his missing hand so it shocked a few people who tried to shake it. The first time it happened the bar was almost silent. They had thought that they had gotten their lieutenant back but no, he couldn’t come back to work with only one hand. Matt smiled sadly at everyone before breaking the tension by putting his stump into Boden’s hand. Laughter broke out across the bar and everything seemed okay again. It was, everything was okay.   
Well...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is done.

It was okay. Everything was fine until Kelly and Shay had gone out for drinks leaving only Matt and Pete in the apartment. It was going fine until Mills heard a loud thud coming from the kitchen. He found Matt on his hands and knees breathing heavily. He cautiously stepped in front of Matt. Kneeling in front of him. He didn’t look hurt from what could be seen.   
“You okay?” He asked quietly. Matt didn’t want to look at him. His eyes were watering and a lump sat in his throat. The drug may have left his system but the little space didn’t. It would rear its head sometimes like when he came across a soft toy or toys in general. Or when he fell. Usually he would be okay cause he was alone and his big side didn’t let the little one be out on his own when he was hurt as that would end badly. But now he wasn’t alone. There was someone here. Someone who reminded him of his Daddy.

Pete wasn’t sure what was going on. But he needed Matt to sit up so he could see why it was taking Matt so long to get up. He had to have injured himself badly or he would have just shook it off. Plus with what he had been told about Matt’s head trauma he knew he needed to keep an eye on him. That’s why he hadn’t gone out with Kelly and Shay. He grabbed Matt’s chin and made him look up.

Shit

The dam broke and Matt flooded with need. Pete panicked, why was he crying? He didn’t know the answer but he knew he had to do something, so he sat on the floor and pulled Matt towards him. Matt sat facing him in his lap. Wrapping around him with all four of his limbs. He sobbed into Pete’s shoulder. He comforted Matt like he would a child, rubbing his back and telling him it was okay. It worked and Matt sat back once he was calm. Shame settling into his features. 

“Hey it’s okay. I’m not sure what’s going on. But it’s okay.” He wiped the tears from Matt’s cheeks cupping his face. 

“Tthe people that Ttook me.” He stopped Pete thought it was because of embarrassment but in reality Matt’s voice stopped working. He crudely signed that they made him a baby hoping that Mills would get the message. He did and he signed back at him, letting him know that he spoke sign language. Matt smiled but shyness overcame him. 

‘Well I’m gonna have to do some digging’ Pete thought. He stood up and held his hands out for Matt to use but he refused to look up. Mills took a leap. He put his hands under Matt’s shoulders and lifted him, putting him on his hip. A look of shock was given before a smile and a hug.

They talked for a while afterwards and by the end of the night Pete knew more than Kelly did. Turns out that it wasn’t just the fall that had caused the break down. Matt had been looking for work but everything that big Matt thought was okay little Matt would always be there making him think it was a bad idea. Matt felt useless and like he was freeloading. He needed to pay his way but he couldn’t get his little under control. 

Matt came back out of his head space and thanked Mills with a red face before practically running to his and Severide’s room. Mills stayed up for a little while longer and did some research and by time he went to bed he had spent a lot of money. 

Matt saw Kelly and Shay off to work a few days later. Mills was AWOL but no one seemed worried so Matt wasn’t either. Though he was a bit surprised when Mills walked in the door not too long later. He sat down next to Matt. 

“So you can say no ‘cause everything is returnable but it might be a good idea.” He stood up beckoning Matt. He put his book down and followed. “I talked to Doctor Charles at med about what we discussed a couple days ago.” Matt blanched at his words. Mills saw.  
“Oh hey no it’s okay. They're not gonna take you away or anything, it's fine.” Pete reassured quickly. Letting out a breath Matt kept following him. Mills opened the door to his room and guided Matt inside. Matt’s jaw dropped. 

The room was filled with toys and all things soft. He found out that after Mills had read about it he decided that he was interested in taking care of a little should the need for him to do so arise. So he bought some things and talked to Dr Charles about Matt to see if letting him be little every now and then would be a good idea. Apparently it was a very good idea. So here they were. 

“I changed what shift I was on so that there would be a full 24 hours where I could look after you without you worrying about being embarrassed.” Matt stared at him before pulling him into a hug. Thanking him a hundred times over. 

And that’s it. The people that abducted Matt and Jay were put in jail for many crimes, including but not limited to, abduction (obviously), drugging without consent and arson. They had to interview Matt without anyone but the judge, jury and lawyers present but he helped put them away. Jay is on his feet again and back in intelligence. Pete takes care of Matt when he isn’t on shift and Kelly is on shift. They had to tell Kelly what was going on as he started to get the wrong ideas. Matt cried for a while until Kelly told him that he didn’t care as long as Matt was okay and happy so was he. A deep and thorough search and investigation was done in the community where Matt and Jay were. Turns out that there were very few crazy people living there, who would have guessed. 

Also yes Danny and Matt had a play date, also a beer as it turns out Danny’s Mommy is also his sister. They meet up every month or so, Matt, Pete, Danny and Sarah (her actual name) and they have some little time and then usually a big space barbecue with beer. 

The end.


End file.
